Wicked Love
by Maradie-Mistieana
Summary: You've all heard the story of Demeter being captured by Macavity-But what if that was only the beginning? What if Demeter wasn't who Macavity was really after? In this story, rules and hearts are broken, and nothing is what it seems. Rated T for now. R&R!
1. Prologue

Little Bombalurina sat in the shade, watching Macavity and the Rum Tum Tugger fight. The two brothers never did seem to get along, and whenever their brother, Munkustrap, wasn't around, they always started to argue. Bomba guessed that it was because of the competition for girls. Both Toms were everything a Queen could hope for. They were handsome, strong, and, to put it simply, sexy! Macavity, however, seemed to have something that Tugger did not. The charm that he held was almost…wicked! He was also rebellious and decisive.

Bombalurina looked on as Munkustrap ran in to break up the fight. Munkus wasn't even close to his brothers as far as his ability to attract girls. He was so serious all the time, and yet he was respected by all of the cats in the Junkyard, because he was going to be Old Deuteronomy's successor.

Reluctantly, Macavity and Tugger stopping fighting. Snarling at Munkus, Macavity slunk away. After the others had all left, Tugger spotted Bombalurina and trotted over to her. "I've heard a rumor that someone's turning into a Queen in a moon cycle!" The main coon purred.

Bomba smiled. "Yup! I'm anxious for it to come. I've been waiting for it ever since my first Jellicle Ball!

"So, who are you planning to make your Tom?" Tugger asked slyly.

Bombalurina smirked to herself. She had expected to ask. She knew that Tugger was very attracted to her. "Oh, I don't know…" She said mysteriously, "I guess I'll just have to see who shows up!"

The truth was that Bomba did have an idea of who she wanted to mate with. Actually, she had two ideas. She liked both Tugger and Macavity. Macavity was sexy, but he knew when to be serious, and Tugger was downright flirtatious and playful. In the end, it would really come down to who got to her first. Of course, she didn't tell either Tom this, or a Tugger vs. Macavity fight would have sprung up faster then you could say, "Oh Heaviside!", and she had a good idea of who would win. Macavity had ten times the physical ability that Tugger had.

Tugger nipped her playfully on her ear. "Don't worry, darling. I'll be right there." Bomba knew that he would be.  


* * *

Finally, the morning of the Jellicle Ball arrived. The Junkyard buzzed with excitement. Throughout the day, cats arrived to join in the fun. Bombalurina's heart was pounding as her sister, Demeter, helped her get ready. "You're lucky…" Demeter sighed, smoothing down a stubborn piece of fur. "I have to wait till next year!"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll leave some good Toms for you!" Bomba teased.

Just then, there was a commotion outside. Bombalurina darted out of her den, and pushed her way curiously through the crowd of cats that had quickly formed, Demeter following close behind. When she finally reached the center of the crowd, she gave a gasp of horror. Macavity was being held tight by Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks in front of old Deuteronomy. His majestic head was hanging low, and there was blood splattering his fur. She let out a cry at the sight, and tried to run to him, but Tugger held her back. "Don't." He admonished.

Old Deuteronomy was looking sadly at Macavity. "I am disappointed in you, my son." The Jellicle leader sighed. "Murder is not, nor will it ever be tolerated in our clan. I have no choice, but to banish you for your crime."

"Fine!" The red and black Tom snarled. "But I'll make you regret this, I swear!"

Old Deuteronomy shook his head gravely. "Munkus, Skimble. Please escort Macavity to the edge of the Junkyard."

As the two Toms led Macavity away, the criminal made eye contact with Bomba for a second…and then he was gone. Bomba stood in shook for a moment, and then sank to her knees, overcome with grief and confusion. Tears spilled silently from her face and splashed into her lap.

"No!" Demeter ran to her sister's side, her eyes wild with fear. "Who was it?!" Her voice quivered, and died in her throat, replaced by a choked sob.

Old Deuteronomy turned to Demeter, "My dear child…"

Suddenly, Demeter's father, Bolono, burst into the Junkyard for an unseen entrance. "Where is she?!" He screamed. "What did he do to my mate?!"

Then everyone knew. Delina, Demeter's mother, was the victim. Demeter's whole body went numb with shock. "…Mom? No…She didn't…He…And I…" She couldn't even put two words together.

As she struggled to grasp what had happened, a maniacal crackle echoed throughout the Junkyard. "Macavity! TRAITOR!" Demeter screamed.

She bolted from the crowd, trying desperately to reach her den. As the familiar home came into view, Macavity suddenly appeared in front of her, his face twisted in a demonic grin. "I'm a traitor, am I?" He whispered, "What makes you say that, sweetheart?"

The criminal ran a claw light down her cheek. Demeter's mouth moved several times, but no sound came out.

"NO!" Roared Bolono, barreling towards Macavity. "Not my daughter, you bastard!"

Demeter watched with stupefied horror as her father lunged at Macavity. The outlaw's claw quickly made contact with Bolono's throat. There was a horrible ripping sound, and the brave father of Demeter and Bombalurina fell to the ground, never to fight again.

Demeter stood stock still, watching blood pour from her lifeless father's throat. Then, just about every cat in the Junkyard flew at Macavity. Knowing he couldn't take them all, the Tom dropped Demeter and launched himself into the air. The entire Junkyard gasped. Macavity could levitate! All this time, Macavity was laughing like a maniac. "I'll make you regret this day, Father!" He cackled, "And you, Munkus, and you, Tugger! I'll make you all regret it!"

Just before he disappeared, he made contact with Bombalurina again. She saw that Macavity's once black eyes had turned into pits of fire. He was not himself. He had gone mad with rage. Then, in a burst of red light, Macavity vanished.

* * *

"Bomba, the ball must go on!"

"No."

"Everything will be fine!"

"No."

Bombalurina sat at Demeter's bedside. The yellow and black princess was in a state of shock, and Bomba wasn't feeling too great herself. She hadn't been as close to her parents as Demeter, but she still couldn't believe that they were gone. Tugger was trying in vain to get Bomba to join in the Jellicle Ball, but she felt it necessary to remain by her sister's side. "Tugger is right, my dear." Jennyanydots offered. "If it was any other ball, I wouldn't protest, but tonight is your Aging Ceremony! You cannot miss it, dear."

"But…" Bomba looked down at her sister's shivering form.

"Not to worry. I will keep watch over her. I won't let her out of my sight." Jenny assured Bomba.

The red soon-to-be Queen looked up at Jenny with tears in her eyes. "Oh, would you? Thank you!"

Bomba hugged the Gumbie Cat tightly, and then turned to Tugger, "C'mon, Tugger. Let's hope we aren't too late for mating."

Tugger purred, and followed her out of the den.

* * *

Bombalurina was glad that she had joined in the Ball. Tugger, of course, was the first to get to her during mating. She felt weightless in his arms. It couldn't have been more perfect.

It was quite late into the Ball. "Probably only a few hours until sunrise." Jennyanydots sighed. "Demeter? Demeter, love, are you awake?"

Demeter nodded dully. "I'm going to give your sister an update on how you're doing, honey. I'll only be a moment."

Demeter nodded again. As Jenny left, she jerked up and looked anxiously around. She could have sworn she had seen a pair of pitch black eyes in the shadows…

* * *

Jenny hurried back from the Junkyard. Bombalurina had seemed pleased that her sister was beginning to sleep peacefully. "Demeter?" She called as she entered the den, "Demeter, I'm ba-" She stopped in mid-sentence, frozen in horror. Demeter was gone!

* * *

Every cat in the Junkyard danced for joy, praising the full Jellicle moon. Suddenly, in the midst of the celebration, Jenny burst through the crowd. "Demeter's gone!" She cried. Every cat fell silent. "Demeter's…gone…" The Gumbie cat repeated. And then she fainted.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Demeter's disappearance and Bombalurina was still blaming herself. She hardly ever came out of her den, despite Tugger's, and the other cats' constant attempts to cheer her up. Then, one day, there was a ruckus outside the gloomy den. Bomba paused, and crept cautiously out of the den. She saw the notorious Mungojerrie, and his sister, Rumpleteazer carrying a disfigured form in between them. As the Red Queen looked closer, she gave a cry. It was Demeter! "Oh Heaviside!" Bomba gasped.

Demeter was hardly recognizable. Wound after wound had been pounded into her body, and her hair was matted with blood. "Oh dear Everlasting Cat!" Cried Jennyanydots, who was in the crowd. "Get her to my den, now! The rest of you, go! Quickly!"

Reluctantly, the crowd dispersed. Only Bomba remained. "Oh Demeter…" She breathed.

"Bomba…" Jenny whispered gently. "I know you want to see her, but-"

"Just tell me what he did to her!" Bomba cried forcefully. "Tell me!"

"She…She was tortured and….probably raped."

"Raped…" Whispered Bomba in horror.

"I'm afraid so…I'll do all I can for her…"

The Gumbie Cat disappeared into her den. Bomba sank to the ground, overwhelmed with despair.


	2. Choice

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Cats. Andrew Lloyd Webber does. Lucky duck...

Virtual cookie for anyone who can find the quote from Wicked the Musical in this chapter!

* * *

It was the day of the Jellicle Ball. This year, Jemimia was going to become a Queen. Not a day went by when Bombalurina didn't look at the almost mature kitten, and think about the disaster with Macavity.

The Hidden Paw had returned to the Junkyard on the night of every Jellicle Paw ever since he had been banished. The previous year, he had nearly succeeding in taking Demeter away. Alonzo, who was to be Munkustrap's successor, had prevented that, but it had been a close call. Even worse, just as Macavity was turning to go, he had turned around, and made eye contact with Bombalurina. For a moment, it seemed as though they were kittens again, and Macavity was just stopping by to say hello. And then, just as suddenly as it had come, the moment passed, and he was gone.

Bombalurina didn't quite understand it. She knew that he would appear again during this year's Jellicle Ball, and the same things would happen. Demeter would scream, Macavity would appear, Macavity would try to steal Demeter away, and would be thwarted. Her question was, would he look at her again? And, as long as she was asking questions, why had he spared her a glance in the first place?

Bombalurina gave a deep sigh, and closed her eyes, waiting for the ball to begin.

* * *

"The cat of the railway train!"

Skimbleshank's song ended and a flash of red light lit up the sky. Macavity had decided to arrive at the same time as last year. "Macavity!" Demeter cried.

Understandably, ever since her capture, Demeter had been scared to death of Macavity, and didn't want to be anywhere him. Bombalurina rushed to her sister's side, and gripped her paw tightly, "Deme….Don't be scared…"

Demeter looked up at Bomba with watery eyes. "I'm not…"

There was a sudden crash, and Demeter clung to Bombalurina's side. She pushed Demeter into the nearest den, and, before Demeter could catch her breath, ran off, crying, "Don't follow me!"

She just had to be sure, had to check that Jemimia was not…But she could not allow that thought to form in her head.

* * *

Jemimia was fine, safe behind the giant tire with her new mate, Pouncival, standing protectively over her. As Bombalurina hurried back towards where she had left Demeter, a blood curdling scream cut through the silence. "Demeter!" Bomba screamed, "Oh, why did I leave her on her own?!"

Throwing caution to the winds, Bomba tore through the Junkyard, searching frantically for her sister. She didn't have to look long. In a burst of smoke and flame, Macavity suddenly appeared on top of the car hood, holding Demeter in front of him. He raised a claw to the yellow and black Queen's throat. "No one move, and no one make a sound!" The Hidden Paw shouted, "Or I'll rip her throat out!"

Every cat in the Junkyard froze in the middle of their mad rush, and turned themselves slowly to face Macavity. Their eyes were all filled with pure loathing. Munkustrap spoke first, "What do you want?"

Macavity grinned with a wild look in his eyes. "Well, first, I want the entire Junkyard's attention."

"You already have that!" Munkus growled, "Now, for the last time, what do you want?"

Macavity continued to grin his crazy grin. "What do I want? I want what I've wanted ever since the night that banished me from this place and it's not this mangy hunk of fur!" He dropped Demeter to the ground, and put his foot on her head, pressing just hard enough to make her whimper softly. "No…I'm just using Demeter as a sort of persuasion to get to the one that I want. Someone who is closer to her then anyone else in this dump and you can quit gaping Munkustrap, because it's not you…"

A cold hand of fear griped Bombalurina's heart. It couldn't be, it wasn't her…But there was no one else… "Me…" She murmured softly. She hadn't meant for Macavity to hear, but he did all the same.

"Bravo, Bomba…" Macavity purred, "You have more intelligence then I gave you credit for…It's a simple choice, really. Would you like Demeter to live, or die?" He pressed his foot harder onto a petrified Demeter's head.

"No!" Tugger bolted from his hiding spot.

"Aha! Trying for a bit of bravery, Tugger?" Macavity cackled, "How very strange…"

Tugger looked desperately at Bombalurina, "Don't do it, Bomba! Demeter will be okay!"

Bomba turned quietly to Demeter, who gave a hoarse sort of cry, and under Macavity's firm grip. "Take care of her, will you?"

She squeezed Tugger's paw, and took a step closer to the Hidden Paw's waiting arms. "No!" Tugger screamed.

He tried to grab his mate's arm, but Munkus held him back. "Don't. It…It's her choice…"

"Easy for you to say!" Tugger snarled nastily, "You just want to save your mate's neck!"

"Ah, brotherly love." Macavity sighed, "I find it so touching…Come on, Bomba! I can't wait all day, you know. My foot is getting tired." He pressed his foot down harder on Demeter's head.

Bomba gasped, and jumped quickly onto the car hood next to Macavity. He immediately left his foot away from Demeter, and wrapped his arm tightly around Bomba's waist. "No…Bomba! Please…"

Bombalurina smiled sadly down at Demeter. "I'll be fine…I promise…"

Unfortunately, she didn't even believe herself when she said it. "Come on, sweetheart! It's time to go!"

Macavity heaved the Red Queen closer to him, and launched himself into the air. The last thing Bomba remembered before the Junkyard disappeared was Tugger, staring up at her, heartbroken.

* * *

Hi! Did you enjoy the chapter? Well, good! Hey, can you do me a favor? See that button down below this text? Do you see it? Could you click it for me? And then, write what you think about my story! THANKYS!


	3. The Warehouse

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I've been kinda busy. Please review! PLEASE!

* * *

The flight to Macavity's home, wherever it was, seemed to take forever. Bombalurina felt so alone away from the Junkyard, and all that she knew. It was like Macavity wasn't even there, and she was flying, completely alone.

The streets were nearly deserted, and most of the city lights were out. At that moment, as she looked down at the black and still emptiness, the world seemed to be a dark and cruel place.

Finally, Macavity landed in front of what appeared to be a large, abandoned warehouse. Bomba allowed herself to be pushed into Macavity's lair. There was no point in struggling. Inside, there was a gigantic room, with Henchcats (Macavity's followers) lying sprawled across the floor in large clumps, asleep. They woke as Macavity entered. They immediately spotted Bombalurina, and wolf whistles began to echo throughout the room.

"Hey, darling!" snickered a brown tabby, "What'cha doing here? Got caught?"

The other Henchcats laughed. A brown and black Tom slunk out of the shadows, and eyed her greedily. "I like your taste, Master! Much better then that other Queen!"

Bomba tried to make herself smaller. How had Macavity gotten so many followers?!

Macavity gave an evil grin. "Demeter was nice, but I do like fresh blood and flesh every once in a while."

He ran his claw softly along Bomba's neck, causing a shiver to race down her spine. His touch was like ice! "Now, I know you're all eager to…introduce yourselves…" Macavity allowed himself an indulgent smile, "But I really must escort her to her new home."

The Henchcats chuckled as Macavity dragged the red Queen away. Through the confusion, a red and black striped Tom slipped from the crowd, and fell into step beside Macavity. "Nice catch, Mac." He crooned.

Macavity didn't even flinch. "What do you want, Zazor?" He snarled.

Zazor shrugged rather innocently, and then gave a devious grin. "I just wondering if I could…erm…Keep our guest company tonight?"

Bomba, seeing straight through Zazor's act, emitted a low growl. Zazor just laughed. "Feisty one!" He turned back to Macavity, "So, how 'bout it?"

"Well, that all depends…" The Hidden Paw said thoughtfully, "On how she acts."

Bombalurina immediately stopped growling. Macavity and Zazor looked at her, and laughed. 'Been eavesdropping, eh, darling?" Zazor cackled.

Bombalurina glared at the Henchcat. She'd only known him for about two minutes, and she already loathed him with as much ferocity as she hated Macavity. He was completely evil! Both of them were. "Well, go on, Zazor." Macavity snarled, "Back to whatever worthless thing it was that you doing."

Zazor frowned, which looked quite a bit fiercer then you might think. With a dirty look at Macavity, and a suggestive look at Bomba, he hurried away.

Macavity continued down the corridor with the red Queen in his clutches. Prison cells lined the walls. Each one contained a rag, a dirty bowl, and a leaky pipe, which Bomba sadly assumed was for drinking. At the end of the hall was a slight larger cell, and it was here that Macavity dumped her. After throwing her cruelly to the hard, stone ground, he whispered, "I'll be back for you, sweetheart." Then he locked the cell door.

Bombalurina curled up on the ground, and began to cry.


	4. Life is Cruel

The next morning, Bombalurina woke with a start as Zazor entered her cell, "Macavity wants to see you." He said gruffly, "If you hurry, we may have some time left for ourselves…"

He gave a small smirk as Bomba struggled to her feet. Her joints ached from sleeping on the cold cell floor. "Good girl." Zazor chuckled. "Now, follow me…"

Bomba limped after him. She didn't protest, for she knew it would do no good. After a long length of walking, they came to a large, metal door. Zazor pushed her through it, and shut it behind her as she hit the ground. Dazed, she looked up to see the most terrifying sight of her life. Horrible, terrible devices lined the walls, most of which she had no name for; a long pole topped with a ball, covered in nails, a long silver blade tied to a rope which hung from a large wooden block, and, in the center of the room, a foreboding wooden frame with a rope attached to each corner. Worst of all, next to the device stood Macavity, smiling like a maniac. He gestured to the room at large. "Welcome to my humble abode…"

He drew closer to Bombalurina, who scrambled quickly to her feet. With a smirk, Macavity examined her closely. "You look hungry. No matter. You shall not starve as long as you obey me."

He leaned over, and pressed a small silver button on the wall. "Bring our guest something to eat."

Bomba took a step back. Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime, the Hidden Paw, the Monster of Depravity, was being nice to her! Something was up. "What do you want?" Bomba murmured slowly, keeping her eyes on Macavity.

Macavity laughed a low, evil laugh that sent chills up her spine. "Someone here is being very hasty. I'll tell you all in good time…"

He circled Bomba slowly, and she stood as still as possible, following him with her eyes. "You've grown taller…I suppose that's only to be expected..."

As he said this, the door burst open, and Zazor tromped in, carrying a tray piled high with food. He dropped it carelessly in front of Bomba, and Macavity shooed him away. On any other occasion, Bomba would have refused the food. Really, who would accept any sort of gift from the Napoleon of Crime?! But she was half starved and the food did look good. After she finished the meal, Macavity began to talk again. "Yes, you have grown into quite a shapely young Queen…I deeply regret having to leave right before the Jellicle Ball that year. A bit of bad timing on my part…"

Bomba remained silent. Macavity slowly edged even closer to her. "You seem nervous, babe…" He whispered.

Bomba quickly backed away from him until she felt the cold wall against her back. Macavity smirked, and pressed his paws against her shoulders, holding her against the steel. "It's not like you to be shy in these sorts of situations…"

Before Bomba could even react, Macavity pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, and she tried to break away, but he had her trapped. She couldn't break free. He ran his tongue along the crease between her lips, and, as she opened her mouth to scream, shoved his tongue into her mouth. Bomba gagged, and she felt him chuckle as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth.

The one sided kiss seemed to last for hours, despite Bomba's best attempts to break free. As she stopped moving from exhaustion, she realized that his kiss felt almost…soothing. "NO!" She thought.

Without warning, she bit sharply down on Macavity's lip. He jumped backwards, blood trickling from the wound. Without a word, he raised a paw to his lip, and with a crack, the cut disappeared. He smiled devilishly. "If you won't submit to me willingly, then we'll have to do this by force!"

He grabbed the red Queen by the back of her neck, and dragged her towards the simple framework that stood just behind them. He jerked right arm upward, and fastened it to one of the ropes. He soon had her strapped tightly to the device, her arms pulled up, and her legs spread apart. No matter how Bomba struggled, she could not loosen her bindings. She was vulnerable to Macavity.

"You ba…"

She trailed off as Macavity slowly ran his paw from her cheek all the way down her body. It was so soothing, so relaxing…Macavity grinned. "Ba?"

"Bastard…:" Bomba finished.

She was so relaxed…Too relaxed, she thought. But she couldn't escape, she couldn't even move. She tried in vain to forget what was happening between her legs, how Macavity was vandalizing her body, but it was impossible.

After about an hour of complete torture, Macavity looked up at the clock on the wall. "Time to stop, babe, but this should teach you not to protest again."

He struck her hard across the cheek. Bomba gave a cry of pain, and fell to the ground as he untied her bindings. Her wrists were raw red, and blood was running down her legs. She dropped down to the floor, weak and broken. "Zazor!" Macavity called.

The Hechcat scurried into the room, as though he had been waiting outside the door just for this moment. "Escort our guest back to her cell. And, I suppose you can…Keep her company tonight."

Zazor grinned maliciously, and grabbed Bomba's arm, dragging her helplessly across the floor, leaving a trail of blood and tears behind them.


	5. Secrets and Sacrifice

Macavity continued to call on Bombalurina every day. Every day, she would meet him in his lair, and every day, he would rape her. But, every day, it became less like rape, and more like simply making love, as Bomba's will to fight back dwindled.

One day, while Bomba was sitting in her cell, knowing that Zazor would soon come to fetch her, a different Henchcat bolted into the prison, and locked the door behind him. As he leaned against the door, panting like mad, Bomba realized that it was Bonconlo, the youngest male in Macavity's clan. He often came to bring her the minimal amount of food that she was allowed, and was nicer then most of the other Toms. But now, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What happened?" Bomba asked, pressing her face against the bars of her cell.

"Macavity's on the warpath!" Bonconlo whispered, his eyes wild, "Every once in a while, he just goes mad with rage! His eyes turn red, and he just…changes…He can't control himself. It's like he's possessed or something…"

Bomba suddenly remembered the night when Macavity was banished. She remembered his red eyes when he looked at her. Bonconlo continued, "Macavity had a fight with his brother, Zazor. Zazor was trying to convince him to let him have you…"

Bomba stared at him for a moment, and then whispered, "Maybe I could calm him down…"

Bonconlo looked at her in amazement. "Are you crazy?! He could kill you!"

"I know…But I want to try."

He frowned, "Well…I guess you could try…But this is at your own risk, you know."

Bomba nodded. "I know. Can you take me to his room?"

* * *

When Bomba arrived outside Macavity's door, she hesitated for a moment. She could hear Macavity raging inside, and she was scared to death to enter. Finally, she gathered up the courage, and pushed the door open.

Inside, Macavity was racing around the room, his eyes aflame. When he heard the door open, he whirled around, and glared at the red Queen. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled.

Bomba's heart seemed to fail. She could not, she would not do it…But she had. "I…I…I came here to…to tell you that I-"

"THAT YOU WHAT?!" Macavity cried. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A QUEEN?!"

He ran at her, his claws outstretched, aiming for her throat. Bomba tried to duck, but she was nowhere near quick enough. Macavity caught her, and lifted her up, levitating off the ground as he choked her. "What…do…you…want?!" He seethed between his teeth. "Tell me!" He tightened his grip on her throat, and Bomba felt her neck beginning to crack from the pressure.

"I…I…" She could barely speak.

Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she finally managed to sputter, "I…I love you…"

"HA!" Macavity cackled ruthlessly.

Without so much as a flicker of kindness, he released Bomba, and threw her to the ground. He then swooped down upon her. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you-"

But he never finished the sentence. Using the last bit of strength that she had, Bomba did the only thing that made sense. She kissed him. Instantly, she felt him relax, and he floated down, landing next to her, his lips still locked to hers. As they broke apart, she saw that his eyes had returned to their normal black.

"…Why?" was the first thing that he managed to say.

"Well…I…I just had to tell you…I thought it would be ok…Since I'm going to be having your kittens…"

"WHAT?!" Macavity's eyes flashed straight back to red, and he grabbed her again. "YOU'RE HAVING WHAT?! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

He threw her out of his room. Bomba landed hard on the floor, and smashed her head against the wall. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a loud, choked sob from behind Macavity's door, and a low voice murmuring, "What have I done…"


	6. Wrath

"Bomba? …Bomba, are okay? …Come on, please wake up…"

Bombalurina's eyes flickered open, and she saw a large, grayish black mass hovering over her. She blinked, and the concerned face of Bonconlo came into focus. "What the…Bon? Where…Where am I?"

"You're in your cell. I brought you back here after Macavity threw you out. What happened, by the way? I don't think Macavity remembers. He tends to forget what he does in his rage."

"Nothing…"

Bomba tried to sit up, but the pain in her head was much too great. She lay back down on the floor, her mind reeling. Macavity didn't remember what had happened…Did that mean that he didn't know she was having kittens? She hoped so…But, even if he didn't know yet, what good would that do her? He was going to find out at some point. She lay her paws over the tiny bump in her stomach. Bon's eyes followed her movements, and he suddenly gave a gasp.

"Everlasting Cat, are you…"

"Yes…"

"How did it-"

"I don't know."

"But when-"

"I said I don't know, Bon!"

Bonconlo stared at her, his eyes as wide as saucers. After a moment, he gave a low whistle, and murmured. "You do know that Macavity's gonna blow his top when he finds out!"

"He did…" Bomba whispered.

"What?!"  
"He already found out…Last night, when I went to calm him down. I told him, and he threw me out of the room."

"Yikes…"

Bon stood up, and began to pace slowly around the room. Occasionally, he would stop, and look up as though he was going to say something, but then shake his head, and continue walking. Finally, he said, and leaned against the far wall. "Well, there's no way out of it. You're going to have to tell him. And from the looks of it, if you don't tell him soon, he's going to find out on his own."

"I know I have to tell him!" Bomba cried. "And he'll kill me if I do! And it's not even my fault! I don't know what to do…I just can't go in there and tell him myself!"

"You have to." Bon said matter-of-factly. "He has to know, and if you don't tell him, someone else will."

For a moment, Bomba was silent as she stared up at the gray cat. "…Maybe someone else could tell him for me…"

Bonconlo, not being the brightest Tom in the world, looked thoroughly confused. "I don't know who in the world would be crazy enough to-"

"Someone we both know and love, Bon." Bomba hinted. Bonconlo continued to look blank. "Someone in this room…"

The Henchcat finally realized what she was saying. "No, no, no, no, no! You're crazy! There's absolutely no way that I'm going to-"

"I tried to calm Macavity down when he was angry. And that was more dangerous then this! Come on, Bon, it's the least you could do for me!"

"It doesn't matter that it will make you happy! As soon as he hears the news, I'll be dead, gone, deceased, bit the dust, six feet under, passed away, DEAD!"

As a last resort, Bomba stared up at the Henchcat with the biggest eyes that she could manage. She stuck out her bottom lip just so, and waited. This was the face that really made her the Queen of the Junkyard back home. No Tom could resist giving in.

"Fine…" The Tom groaned. "But you owe me so big if I live through this."

Bomba gave a winning smile as he exited the prison. But, as soon as the door clicked shut, her smile was replaced by a frown. What would Macavity do to him when he heard?

* * *

Only five minutes after Bonconlo had left, the prison door opened again. In strode Macavity, a dangerous smile plastered on his face. It was the smile that made him famous, the smile that meant horrible things were soon going to happen. Silently, he opened her cell door, and walked in, shutting it quietly behind them. "So." He said, in a dangerously low voice, "You've been keeping a secret from me."

Bomba shrunk back slightly, pressing herself against a wall.

"I cannot pretend that I did not expect it. But, a Queen like you has dignity. A Queen like you does NOT send a cowardly Henchcat to break the news to me!"

"Well, I thought that-"

Macavity held up a paw. "I would have not expected something like this from a Queen like you." He said, his voice growing steadily louder as his anger mounted, "I would not have expected you to be a coward!"

"I.." Bomba began.

"SILENCE! HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

Bomba trembled, and fell silent under Macavity's hateful gaze. He drew closer to her, and stood over the Red Queen, a claw extended. He leaned closer to her, and spoke in a quiet whisper, "You're nothing but a little bitch, aren't you? You don't deserve a Tom like me. You don't even deserve to be alive. Bonconlo, get in here!"

The gray Henchcat ran into the room, trembling. "Dispose of her, you worthless Tom!"

Bombalurina gasped, and began to sob uncontrollably. Bonconlo glanced up at Macavity, then down at Bomba, torn, and confused. "But…I don't…What do you…I thought you…"

"DO IT, YOU FOOL!" Macavity shouted, "Or I shall dispose of you as well!"

Bon looked down at the despairing Red Queen, and then once more at Macavity. He gave a roar, and lunged…at the Hidden Paw. "Run, Bomba! Get out of here!

Bombalurina stood still for a half a second- and then her instincts kicked in. She flew away like a shot. In all her life, Bomba had never run so fast. She soon came to an area she knew. There were large piles of trash all around…The Junkyard was near! Then, just as she thought she was safe, she heard a menacing voice call after her, "GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!"

Bomba ran, if at all possible, even faster. She had to get to the Junkyard, She just had to. She let out a cry as a large tire came into her line of sight. "HELP!" She screamed as she tore into her home, "HELP!"

* * *

Munkustrap heard the scream, and shot out his den. When he reached the clearing of the Junkyard, he saw a red Queen running with all her might, the Hidden Paw floating close behind her. He yelled, raising the alarm. In seconds, every cat in the Junkyard had appeared, and were forming a protective ring around Bomba, snarling at Macavity's hovering form.

* * *

Bomba looked up past the ring of cats, up at Macavity. She was completely petrified, and yet, somehow, she found the courage to look into his eyes. His eyes held all of the answers. She saw them turn from pits of fire to their normal black, and she knew that his rage had ended. Then, he looked down at her, his eyes looking almost…ashamed. Then, he flew away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

When Macavity had landed back at his lair, he remembered Bomba's fear filled eyes. He had realized the extent of what he could do in his rage. He had just killed a Henchcat, and almost killed Bomba, but, more importantly, he had destroyed any chance of a real relationship between him, and the only cat he had ever cared about. She would never come back to him now. Never. With a cry of anger, Macavity punched a wall. "Damn!" He cursed. "Damn this madness!"


	7. Broken Hearts, Broken Minds

Bomba sat in her den, sobbing. It had been two weeks since Macavity had almost killed her in his madness. The worst part was that she knew that he couldn't help it, and she still felt angry. It was the curse of his insanity. The trouble was, she had no idea who to be mad at! She simply couldn't be mad at Macavity…He couldn't help what he was he was doing to her, or to anyone else. The Henchcats? They were under the influence of Macavity….Most of them were probably just as scared of him as anyone else. There was no one else that she could be mad at….Except herself…

In addition to her rapid confusion, Bomba's kittens would be due soon, and she was determined that they would grow up ignorant of their father's identity. They could not know that their father was the notorious Napoleon of Crime. She was afraid to lose them, the way she had lost her parents and her friend Bonconlo, to his madness. The thought of it made her cry harder.

Seeing Tugger again had been worst of all. At first, he had been overjoyed to see her, that she was not hurt. But, as he stepped back, and saw her full form, he had realized what Macavity must have done to her. Now, all of the Jellicles avoided her, as though she had some sickness that they did not want to catch. Demeter was the only cat in the Junkyard who would talk to her now. She had been in her place, at least. She was the only cat in the Junkyard who had the personal experience of being tortured and raped by Macavity. But she had never, ever been pregnant with his kittens. She spent countless hours trying to cheer Bomba up. "You'll be okay." She said, "I understand."

But she didn't understand. No one did. How could anyone understand what she felt right now? She didn't even seem to understand herself. She wasn't mad at Macavity; he couldn't help what he had done to her, or to anyone else. She was sad that he had murdered Bonconlo, who had always been a comfort to her in his lair. But she also felt something else, a feeling she had no name for.

* * *

Days passed, and Bomba's stomach was steadily growing bigger. She was expecting the kittens to come any day now.

That morning, she was sitting near the edge of the Junkyard, flicking her tail, allowing the sun to warm her swollen figure. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a familiar voice. "…Bomba?"

She looked up to see a grey and black Tom standing over her. "Oh, Everlasting Cat!" She cried, "Bonconlo?! Is that you?!"

"The one and only!" He smiled.

Bomba gasped, and tackled Bonconlo in a hug. He fell to the ground, laughing. "Easy now!"

Bomba let go, out of breath, and allowed him to breathe as well. "I thought that you were dead!"

Bonconlo smiled, and shrugged, "Well, I guess after Macavity maimed me, electrocuted me, and practically tore me apart he thought so too, but some Humans were able to fix me up and here I am!"

His eyes traveled down to Bomba's bloated belly. "When are they due?"

Bomba looked down at her belly as well, and trailed her fingers over her stomach. "Any day now…"

Bonconlo nodded and smiled. "You'll be a great mother, you know."

Bomba smiled a little, but then looked up at him with sad eyes, "What are you gonna do now? You can't go back to Macavity."

Bonconlo bit his lip, and looked off to the horizon. "No…" He said slowly, "I can't…"

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, just as Bomba was beginning to wonder what they were going to do, a voice sounded from behind them. "Bomba?"

She looked up and saw Tugger approaching her. Her heart seemed to sink right down into her stomach, where it disappeared among the unwanted kittens in her belly. "Tugger…What are you doing here?"

"Well…Who is he?"

Bomba looked between the two Toms. "This…This is Bonconlo. He's my friend, Tugger."

"Your friend…But…He's not a Jellicle." He said slowly.

"N-No…He's…He's a Henchcat…Well, he was, but he's not anymore, Tugger, he's-"

"WHAT?!"

Bomba jumped to her feet as fast as she could in her present condition. Tugger's face was quickly turning a horrible shade of beet red. "Tugger, please! He saved my life!"

Tugger stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well…M-Macavity, he..." Bomba pursed her lips. She couldn't do it.

Bonconlo seemed to understand. He laid a paw on her shoulder, and Tugger's fur bristled. Bonconlo ignored this, however, and began to talk. "As you know, Macavity has a rather hot temper. When he found out that Bombalurina was…you know, he tried to kill her in his madness."

"Madness?" Tugger asked, sounding almost like he was mocking Bonconlo.

"That's right." Bonconlo nodded. "When he gets mad, he's not sane. He doesn't know what he does until he does it."

Tugger stared at him for several seconds. "I would invite you to stay, of course." He said, his voice slightly sarcastic, "But unfortunately, you are not a Jellicle, so, I suppose, my Queen and I will have to say farewell."

"I was a Jellicle once." Bonconlo mused, his paw still resting on Bomba's shoulder protectively. "Stolen as a kitten, even before Naming, by Macavity's Henchcats."

"Once a Jellicle, always a Jellicle." Bomba murmured softly, "That's what Munkustrap would say, Tugger….You know it is."

Tugger rolled his eyes, and, suddenly, his eyes focused on a point just behind Bomba. "Speak of the devil…"

Everyone turned around to see Munkustrap making his way over the pile of trash that separated them from the rest of the Junkyard. As he drew close enough to register that they were looking at him, he said, "I heard the whole thing, you know. You're right, Bomba. Bonconlo, you are always going to be welcome in the Junkyard."


	8. New Arrivals

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, and I'm sorry that this is so short! FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

With every passing day, Bombalurina's stomach grew larger and soon, she could hardly move for the weight of it. And then, one day while she was lounging in her den, it happened.

* * *

"Breathe, Bomba!" Jennyanydots said, "Just breathe! You're doing fine."

"I'M BREATHING!" Bomba cried in anguish.

Bonconlo and Tugger were arguing near the tire when they heard the pained cried. "Bomba!" Bonconlo gasped.

The two Toms rushed in the direction of the screams, and finally skidded into Bombalurina's den. "What happened? What's wrong?!" Cried Tugger as he dashed into the den.

Jenny turned towards him, her face glowing. "Three! Three perfect kittens! Two girls and a little boy…"

She pointed to the three bundles of fur cradled proudly in Bomba's arms. Bonconlo's knees buckled, and he sunk to the floor. "Kittens! Dang…"

The kittens were indeed perfect, each with unique markings. The first kitten, a female, was the spitting image of her mother, with a little black star on her forehead. The second kitten, a male, bared a frightening resemblance to Macavity in markings, but his face was much too cute to compare him to the Hidden Paw. The last female kitten was completely black save for a red patch of fur around her nose. Her eyes were blue and intelligent looking. She bore a distinct resemblance to her Aunt Demeter in her physical form.

Tugger slowly took in the kittens and Bomba. "So…" He said coolly, "When is the father going to come visit?"

Bomba's heart sank down into the pit of her stomach. "Tugger…" She whispered. "Please…"

He stared at her, completely indifferent. There was a sudden loud crash from outside the den, and Munkustrap came bursting into the den. "Are…Are they here?" He panted.

Jennyanydots, who was cleaning the blood from the floor, looked up and nodded. Munkus's eyes wandered down to the kittens cradled in Bomba's arms. "I'm an uncle!" He cried.

* * *

For the next few days, Bombalurina and Demeter stayed together in Bomba's den, taking care of the newborn kittens.

"I wonder what their names will be." Demeter wondered aloud one morning.

She watched as the little male kitten chased his tail around and around, rather like a Pollicle would do. It was quite ironic, but the kitten that bore the most resemblance to Macavity was the one that Demeter had grown most attached to.

"I have no idea." Shrugged Bomba, as she stroked the fur of her mini-me kitten, "I'm a bit worried about this little black one, though. She's just so independent…"

She gazed at the little kitten, who was looking thoughtfully out of the den, watching the activity of the Junkyard. "She'll grow out of it." Demeter murmured, "They always do, you know…"

Just then, Munkustrap ran into the den, "Old Deuteronomy has called a meeting." He said, "Bring the kittens…"

* * *

Minutes later, the entire Junkyard had assembled in the clearing, with the kittens sitting on the gigantic tire in front. Old Deuteronomy rose from his place just behind the kittens, and spoke, "This meeting has been called to decide the fate of these three kittens. We must decide if they are to stay in the Junkyard, or if they are to be banished, like their father before them. I ask that every cat express his or her opinion." The Jellicle leader sat down, the three kittens lined up like criminals awaiting trail. "Who shall speak first?"

Munkustrap raised his paw, and Old Deuteronomy nodded his approval. "I have no love for Macavity. I hate my brother, in fact. But we must remind ourselves that these kittens are Bombalurina's as well. In any case, we cannot afford to let Macavity find them, and raise them to be like him. I say we keep the kittens."

A quiet applause greeted Munkus as he sat down. Demeter spoke next. "I think that I have the most reason of anybody to hate Macavity, after what he did to me. Yet, in the few days that I have spent with these kittens, I have found myself growing quite attached to them. I…I agree with my mate."

Old Deuteronomy nodded, and addressed the entire Junkyard. "Would anyone else like to speak?" There was silence. "Very well. All those in favor of keeping the kittens?"  
Every cat in the Junkyard raised a paw. Everyone, that is, except Tugger. Bomba's heart sank as she saw him deliberately keep both of his paws at his sides, his eyes staring at the kittens with pure loathing. Even though Bomba was overjoyed at the prospect of being able to keep her kittens, Tugger not supporting made her feel like the whole Junkyard was against her. The Jellicle leader held up his hands. "Very well, then. We must make sure that these kittens never find out who their father is. From now on, as far as we know, the father of these kittens is dead!"


	9. First Meeting

Ok, I'm not sure what to call it, but, ya, they sing in this chapter! For the full experience, go buy the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack! I'm not gonna put this as crossover, because I'm only gonna use one song, and that's really all they have in common. Anyway, enjoy, and REVIEW! I will find you and hurt you if you read and don't review! KK, thankys! :D

* * *

_One year later…_

Bombalurina led her three kittens towards the Junkyard clearing. This was going to be their very first Jellicle Ball to attend. They reached the clearing in no time, and Bomba leapt onto the roof of the car that stood near the giant tire. "When will Aunt Demeter be here, Momma?" Malaro asked, tugging at the edge of Bomba's fur.

Bomba glanced down at her only son, and laughed. "Soon, Mal! You can survive without her for two minutes, can't you?"

Malaro sighed. "Fine. Graci, do you wanna play?" He gazed hopefully at his pitch black sister, Gracietta.

Besides being very attached to Demeter, Malaro was also quite fond of his youngest sister. On the other paw, he and Fenara, the little red princess that resembled Bomba so much, argued almost all of the time.

Graci giggled. "Sure!" She punched Malaro on the shoulder, and scampered off, a winning grin plastered on her face, "You're it!"

Bomba turned to her middle child as Malaro chased after Graci. "Why don't you play with your brother and sister?"

Fenara sniffed haughtily. "I don't want to get all dirty before the Ball!"

"We live in a Junkyard, honey." Bomba sighed. "Filth is rather inevitable."

Bomba still worried about her kittens, even though they were nearly a year old. Graci had mostly grown out of her independence, except for a mystic spell here and there, but Fenara had now plunged into a neat streak, wanting everything around her to be clean constantly, including herself. "Just like me…" Bomba thought.

She glanced at the rising Jellicle moon, praying silently that Macavity would stay away.

* * *

It was the middle of the Jellicle Ball when Gracietta felt it. The presence that had haunted her since birth. It was the presence of evil, the presence of something that was creepily familiar to her. It felt like something close by was calling to her. With a quick glance around, she slipped silently away from the clearing.

* * *

Bomba was still relaxing on the car hood, watching the dancing when she saw Malaro come running towards her. "Momma!"

Bomba watched, anxious and scared as Malaro pushed his way through the tangle of arms and legs in the dance. He was almost stepped on several times, but managed to make his way to the car hood. "Momma, Graci went away! She was with me in the old oven, and she just went away! She said something about hearing voices…"

Bomba's heart nearly stopped with fear. "No…No…"

* * *

Gracietta padded softly towards the edge of the Junkyard. It was the only place she could find solitude, because her mother seemed bent on accompanying her everywhere she went. She sat silently on a trash pile, bathed in moonlight. The presence of evil was very strong now, and it compelled her to begin singing.

"In sleep he sang to me…

In dreams he came…

That voice which calls to me

And do I dream again?

For now I find…

Macavity the mystery cat is there

Inside my mind…"

Graci saw the gingery Tom step into the moonlight, his eyes a cool shade of black. She knew that he had been watching, and it was no surprise to her when he began to sing.

"Sing once again with me!

For we have met.

My power over you

Grows stronger yet!

And though you turn from me

To glance behind.

Macavity the mystery cat is here

Inside your mind."

Graci was enchanted by his voice, a mixture of natural singing talent, and hypnotic spell. He beckoned to her, and she followed his crooked claw. His mouth crept into a smile as she drew closer and sang with him.

"Your spirit and my voice…

In one combined!

Macavity the mystery cat is there!  
Inside my/your mind…"

Their paw touched. "You knew." Macavity murmured. It was a statement, not a question.

Graci nodded quietly. "Somehow, I've always known that you were my father…You're a part of me…I just…knew…"

The Hidden Paw smiled. "You've inherited one thing, at least…You're very bright for your age." He looked away, towards the No Man's land, where a small area of pink was beginning to appear at the horizon. "I should go."

Just then, Bombalurina burst out from behind a pile of trash, and skidded to a halt at the sight before her eyes. "No, Graci! Don't!"

The black kitten stared curiously at her mother, "Why should I fear my own father, Momma?"

The Red Queen stared at Graci, dumbstruck. Macavity chuckled. "It seems that you just can't keep a secret, Bomba…She's known all along…"

Bomba turned to face the Hidden Paw, her eyes filled with loathing. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back" He said simply. He put his paws softly on Graci's shoulders. "I'm going to take someone little female home with me, and you get the lucky chance of deciding who gets to go. You, or my little prodigy?"

Bomba looked up at Macavity. He didn't look angry, and he certainly wasn't acting that way. The glimmer in his eyes almost looked like…desperation… "Let her go."

Macavity grinned widely, and wrapped his right arm around Bomba, pushing Graci away. "Then let's get out of here."

"What about me?" Graci asked curiously.

"Most of the Jellicles, if not all of them, hate me, princess." Macavity chuckled. "This was the first and last time that you're going to see me. You'd better run off before someone catches you."

Graci looked up at Bomba, who tried to give a brave smile. "Go on, dear…Go find Aunt Demeter, ok? Get your brother and sister…Stay safe…" She laid a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Graci nodded, ad scampered quickly off. Bomba watched her go. It took every ounce of her being to keep a straight face, to not burst into tears. Macavity looked at her, and gave a small smirk. "Having second thoughts? I can still catch that kitten…"

Bomba shook her head quickly. "No…Let's go…"


	10. The Point of No Return

**Okay, so I lied. I used another Phantom song! FORGIVE ME! I was listening to the soundtrack while I was writing, and I got these ideas, and I couldn't stop! Anyway, use the Phantom soundtrack for the full experience! :P Still not gonna be a crossover! MUHAHAHA!**

* * *

Macavity led Bombalurina down the twisted path that looked all too familiar to her. Of course, the last time she had been down at been at a rocketing pace, and she had had very little time to look around.

Finally, they reached the large steel doors that opened into Macavity's lair. He stopped, and, with a less then reassuring smirk, pressed his paw to a groove in the door. There was a creaking of metal, a rusty clang, and the door swung slowly open. Bomba gaped in amazement. The last time she had been here, she had been too distraught to pay much attention to the mechanical wonder that Macavity had created in that door. But it what lay behind the door that really caught her attention.

The main hall, which was what the door opened into, was normally covered with a thick layer of Henchcats. It was now completely empty. There were no more bloodstains on the wall, no more stray piles of catnip. There wasn't even a hair ball on the floor.

"Like it?"

Bomba jumped. She hadn't noticed Macavity coming up behind her. "I suppose…" She murmured.

Macavity grinned. "Good. I work only to please you. Now, come with me."

Bomba followed him down a flight of stairs, and through a small door that she hadn't noticed before. As she looked around, she realized that the room must be his bedroom. The walls were a deep shade of red, with even darker patches splattered here and there. In the middle of the room was a large, four poster bed. Macavity walked in front of Bomba, and turned to face her.

"You have come here,

In pursuit of your deepest urge.

In pursuit of that wish, which, till now, has been silent…

Silent…"

Macavity stepped closer to Bombalurina, who remained stock still, unable to move. Taking her stillness as encouragement, he grabbed Bombalurina softly by the waist. She gasped, but remained still.

"I have brought you!

That our passions may fuse and merge.

In your mind, you've already succumbed to me!

Dropped all defenses,

Completely succumbed to me…

Now you are here with me.

No second thoughts.

You've decided…."

He slowly turned Bomba on the spot, and wrapped his arms closer around her chest, running his claw along her chin. Bomba shivered. His power of seduction was almost irresistible. He sang the next note almost silently.

"Decided…"

He relinquished his hold on her, and turned her back around. He simply held his paws in his, staring down at her.

"Past the point of no return…

No backward glances!

Our games of make-believe are at an end…"

Bombalurina tried to pull away, but his grip was firm as iron.

"Past all thought of if or when.

No use resisting!

Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"

Suddenly, Macavity disappeared, and Bomba gasped. She looked wildly around, trying to find out where he had gone…And then, he was right behind her, his paws tight around her neck, gently caressing her. He stroked her face softly, his face inches from hers. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth slightly as he ran his paws down her chest.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its doors?

What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Macavity gripped her tighter, so her back was pressed tightly against his warm chest.

"Past the point of no return!

The final threshold!

What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return…"

With a great effort, Bomba detached herself from him, and took a few steps away. But something deep inside her made her turn back, and sing to him as well.

"You have brought me...

To that moment when words run dry.

To that moment where speech disappears into silence.

Silence…"

Almost as if she was hypnotized by his voice and by his eyes, and began to step slowly towards Macavity.

"I have come here...

Hardly knowing the reason why.

In my mind I've already imagined,

Our bodies entwining,

Defenseless and silent…

Now I am here with you.

No second thoughts.

I've decided…

Decided…"

Bombalurina brought herself closer to Macavity, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Past the point of no return.

No going back now!

Our passion play has now, at last, begun!"

She looked up at him. His back eyes glinted as he watched her. Bomba reached up and caressed his face softly. Macavity closed his eyes and put his paw on hers. She smiled and began to sing again.

"Past all thought of right or wrong!

One final question,

How long should we too wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?"

Macavity put his arms tentatively around her, almost as if he was scared of rejection. Bomba smiled encouragingly, and gladly her voice with his.

"Past the point of no return!

The final threshold!

The bridge is crossed,

So stand and watch it burn!

We've passed the point of no return…"

Macavity smiled, and not in an evil way, either. It was a genuine smile of love. Bomba couldn't help, but smile back. She knew that, deep down, he must care for her. Despite everything he had done, he cared for her, and that was all that really mattered. She looked into his cool black eyes, and sang softly…

"Pitiful creature of darkness…

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you…

You re not alone!"

Bomba leaned forward, and kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back. The kiss was soft and beautiful…A genuine treasure. She wished that it could last for forever and a day. She had finally found a name for the feeling she had had for a long time…Wicked love…


	11. Coming to Terms

Bombalurina woke with a start the next morning. She felt something warm and tight around her waist, and looked down. Those strong arms around her waist were covered in black and red fur, nothing like Tugger's fur…Suddenly, all of the previous nights events came flooding back to her. She had a sudden, horrible urge to start screaming at the top of her lungs. Last night, she had felt so wonderful and so perfect, but now all she felt was confusion.

* * *

At the same time, far away in the Junkyard, Malaro and Gracietta were watching the Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap fight…again. Not a day went by when the two brothers didn't quarrel, mostly about Bomba's sudden disappearance. "If you had been doing your job, this wouldn't have happened!" Tugger hissed.

"You're the one who abandoned her in her time of need!" snarled Munkus, as a retort. "You refused the kittens!

"Because they were his!"

"They were Bomba's too!"

Graci sighed softly. "I do wish that they would stop yelling so much."

Malaro nodded and flicked his tail lazily.

Suddenly, Graci felt a sharp claw rest on her shoulder. "Not a word…" She heard a soft voice say.

Graci and Malaro both whirled around. Bonconlo was standing there, a paw extended. "Sorry if I scared you." He said sheepishly, seeing their frightened faces, "I just don't want those two to hear…"

He winked, and gestured to his newly acquired den. Graci and Malaro looked at one another, and then followed Bonconlo into the large trash bin that served as his den. "I'm sorry about the state of the place. I haven't really had much time to get organized…" He gestured around the room, which was littered with junk. "We weren't expected to be neat, as Henchcats. Please, sit down…If you can find a spot…"

The two kittens cleared a space among the clutter, and sat. "Sow, how are you getting along? You know…without your mother…"

Malaro shrugged. "…Fine, I guess. Aunt Demeter is taking care of us now…"

Bonconlo nodded, and, after taking a quick look around, leaned in closer. "Listen, do you two know anything about-"

From outside, there was a crash, and the sound of a scuffle. Bonconlo immediately jumped up and held his paws protectively in front of the kittens. "…Wait here." He whispered.

He jumped out of the den, and into the night. Graci and Malaro exchanged nervous glances.

"All alone…"

The two kittens jumped as they heard a voice coming out of the darkness. "Finally..."

Another voice, a high pitched, Queen's voice, cried, "I thought 'e would NEVER leave!

Suddenly, two completely identical cats appeared in front of Graci and Malaro. Graci had never seen them before. " 'ow long do ya think it'll take 'em to get 'ere?" The first one, obviously a Queen, asked in a strange Cockneyish accent.

"Long enough…" The second, a Tom, answered in the same strange accent.

He flashed a devilish grin as he and his companion began to circle the two kittens. "What…What do you want from us?" Whispered Graci, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

The Tom chuckled. "Scared, princess?" He ran a claw lightly down her chin.

"NO!" Graci cried defiantly.

Both cats laughed. "Feisty one, ain't she?!" The Queen squealed.

"Quiet, Teazer!" The Tom hissed.

"Keep your paws off my sister!" Malaro growled, stepping protectively in front of Graci.

"Ain't 'e just the spittin' image of the boss!?" The Queen, whose name was apparently Teazer, giggled loudly. "Oh, come on, Jerrie!" She cried in a squeaky voice when the Tom shot her a dangerous glare.

"We 'ave to hurry, Teazer, before the other Henches get 'ere!"

"Too late for that." A deep voice said.

Three cats were standing in the entrance to the den, all bearing a long, red scar from their left ear to the point of their chin, the mark of a Henchcat. "We want to join in on the fun!" sneered the blood red Tom on the right.

"What do you want, Zazor?" Mungojerrie said, "We can 'andle this ourselves."

"Not a chance." The black and red Tom that stood in the center of the group said with a twisted grin. "These kittens are that red Queen's weakness, and the red Queen is the boss's weakness. I can't afford to let you mess this up. Cattamier! Zufier!"

The two cats at Macavity's side pushed Teazer and Jerrie against the wall, and went to stand behind the helpless kittens. Zazor approached them. "Hello, little ones." He snarled. "Now, this all will be very easy if you do exactly what I tell you to do."

Both kittens nodded quickly. Graci was trembling from head to foot as Zazor eyed her greedily. "You will follow me out of the Junkyard, and you will not make a sound. You are not to speak to anyone, or to notify anyone that you are in danger. Every time you disobey, you make your siblings' life shorter. Am I clear?

The kittens whimpered, and nodded again. "Good." Zazor chuckled. "Very good…"

* * *

Bombalurina crept out from under Macavity's strong grip, and leapt lightly down from the bed. She had no intention of leaving. No, she only needed some time to collect her thoughts. She chose a secluded corner near the door, and settled herself down for a long think.

Macavity was like a dream come true to her. She used to be a shallow flirt, concerned only with catching the Rum Tum Tugger's attention. She had never really considered herself smart or really all that lovable.

She had always been jealous of Demeter. She only had to think about her Munkustrap, and didn't have to worry about his faithfulness wavering. Bombalurina did, because Tugger was always after some pretty new Queen, or even a kitten or two, if his taste was satisfied.

But Macavity was so very different from Tugger. For the first time in Bomba's life, she believed that she had fallen in love with someone who truly loved her back.

* * *

**OOO! Twists and turns, eh? Will the kittens be saved? If Bomba's faith well placed? Tune in on Tuesday for the next exciting installment in "Wicked Love".**


	12. Captives

**Sorry for the delay! Oh, and, by the way, I'm gonna be gone for about 2 weeks, so you're just gonna have to live with this TERRIBLE cliffhanger! If I get tons of reviews, I might be persuaded to work on it while I'm away! ;)**

* * *

Zazor and the twins (Whose names, as the kittens had discovered, were Cattamier and Zufier) were joined by several other menacing looking Henchcats outside of the den. They formed the party of Malaro and Graci's captors, and Zazor led the group out of the Junkyard in silence, down the streets and alleys ways, and into the No Man's Land. Graci and Malaro did everything that Zazor had asked them to do. Resisting would have been suicide.

After a long trek, the group came to a large, steel warehouse hat had obviously been abandoned for quite some time. The two twins shoved them through a small door and the others formed a ring around them. Zazor stepped forward, and began to circle them. "Welcome to your new home." He sneered, "Now, I already have a little plan worked out, so listen up. You are going to act as bait. Your poor little mother has been taken away by my evil brother, Macavity." He gave a shudder, as though the very name frightened him.

Graci scoffed loudly, and Zazor glared at her, "Shut your little mouth." He continued walking. "Now, I hate my brother very much, and I am certain that you do too. We are alike in that way. If you do all that you are told to do, no harm with come to either of you, and you will be with your lovely mother again."

Malaro was staring up at Zazor, perplexed. He obviously had no idea what was going on, but it was different for Graci. She had met the Hidden Paw, and she had been able to tell that he cared at least a little bit for her mother. She could tell that Zazor was trying to manipulate her and her bother into hating Macavity, but it wasn't going to work on her. "I've met my father! My mother went with him of her own free will! I saw it myself!"

Zazor looked taken aback by this. He turned slowly on the spot, and stared down at the tiny kitten. "Ahh…You must be Graci….Tell me, little one, do you really think your mother went with him because she wanted to? Of course she didn't. She went with him because she wanted to protect you."

Graci stopped for a moment, thinking. She could tell that Zazor was testing her, and she intended to pass with flying colors. "That might be true, but he was sorry for what he had done to her! I could see it in his eyes!"

Zazor laughed; a high, cold laugh that sent shivers down Graci's spine. "That might be true, but that doesn't even begin to make him worthy of her! No matter how much he may deny it, he will always be evil. It is in his blood…And it is in your blood too!'

Malaro snarled at this. He had been silent up until this moment, but he was determined to protect his sister. "She is not evil!" He stepped in front of Graci, every hair on his body raised, every inch of him screaming, "Back off!"

Graci peeked out from behind her brother, and stared at Zazor. "…You want to be the most evil one around her, I can tell. You're getting tired of being the second in command to your brother."

The cool and calm grin on Zazor's face faltered. "You know what, angel? I think you're too smart for your own good!"

With those words, he grabbed both kittens by their tails, and stuffed them into a small brown sack that one of the Hench's had been carrying. Graci hissed and snarled, "Let us go!"

She tried to slit her way out of the bag with her claws, but the mesh held firm. "Where's he taking us?" Malaro whispered, his voice shaking with fear.

Graci didn't answer. She had a horrible feeling that wherever he was taking them, it was not going to be good.

Minutes later, the sack was tipped over, and the two kittens tumbled onto a cold, stone floor. Zazor was holding the sack, and he cackled madly as he slammed a steel gate shut behind them, "You'll learn your place soon enough!"

* * *

Zazor slunk away from the cell, his eyes glittering. Part One of his plan was complete. Now all he needed to do was find Macavity, and drop the bombshell. He trotted up a set of stairs, and around a corner. There, he stopped, and entered the door on the left.

Inside, Macavity and Bombalurina lay on a four poster bed, wrapped in a tight embrace. Zazor cleared his throat loudly, and Macavity looked up. "What do you want?"

Zazor bowed low. "Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but we have captured the kittens from the Junkyard."

Macavity glared at him, "What are you talking about Zazor? I didn't ask for any kittens."

A smirk ran across Zazor's face, "Oh, yes you did, sir. You asked for your kittens. HER kittens." He pointed a sharp and dirty claw at the Red Queen wrapped in Macavity's strong arms.

"WHAT!?"

Bombalurina jumped away from Macavity, "You…You…"

"No…" Macavity growled. He narrowed his eyes at Zazor, "What are you playing at?"

Zazor grinned innocently, "But you told us to bring the kittens to you, sir!"

Bomba shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes. "NO!"

With a last, horrified look at Macavity, she bolted from the room. Macavity watched her go, helpless, and then turned on Zazor, snarling furiously.

Suddenly, there was a scream from outside! Bomba! Macavity ran to the door, but it was bolted shut.

Zazor grinned. Everything was going just as he had planned. Cattamier and Zufier had been waiting outside the room, and had captured Bomba when she fled. Now, they would move her and the kittens to the new hideout.

Macavity, meanwhile, was throwing himself against the door in a desperate attempt to get out. When he saw that it wouldn't budge, he whirled around, claws at the ready, prepared to rip Zazor limb from limb. But when he turned to the spot where Zazor had been standing, he found that he had disappeared. Macavity let out a roar of frustration. They had been so close…


	13. So Close And Yet So Far

**Hi, everyone! I found a place that has internet! WOOT! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm going to have another one up in, like, an hour or so. REVIEW! Oh, and I'm so glad that you all got so upset that I was leaving! :P I FEEL LOVED! xD

* * *

**

Bombalurina hit the ground with a thud just as Cattamier and Zufier slammed the door shut. The pain of that fall was nothing compared to the pain of her heartbreak. She had trusted Macavity! She had given him her heart and soul...And he had ripped them to shreds.

"…Momma?"

Bomba looked up to see Gracietta and Malaro staring up at her. "Graci! Malaro! Oh my…Are you alright?!"

She rushed forward, and swooped them both into a tight hug. Malaro pushed against her, mewling, "Momma! You're suffocating us!"

"Oh…Sorry…"

She let them go, and back away a little bit. Graci looked up at her curiously. "What happened, Momma?"

Bombalurina stared at her youngest daughter for a moment, sputtering, "I…Macavity told…He was…" And then she broke down into hysterical sobs.

Graci and Malaro stared at her for a moment. Graci, always the bolder one, stepped forward, wanting to comfort her mother, but unsure how. She decided to tell her the truth, because she knew what Zazor had probably wanted her to believe, "…Macavity didn't order our capture, Momma. It was Zazor. He's been planning this for months…"

Bombalurina continued to cry for a few minutes before she really took in what her daughter had said. Then she looked up, her eyes red, her fur damp with tears. "…What? How….How could you possibly know that?"

Graci was about to answer when the door burst open, and Zazor tromped in, a devilish grin plastered on his face. "Ah…I see that mother and children have been reunited. How…Disgusting." He sneered, staring down at Bomba, who hastily began to wipe her face. "Well, I do hate to break up such an emotional occasion, but I would like to have a little chat with Miss Graci here."

Graci looked up at Zazor with disgust but, before she could say anything, he interrupted her, "Loose lips sink ship, missy."

"She would have found out anyway!" Graci protested.

Zazor grinned. "Never the less, I really think we should get better acquainted."

Graci's face fell, and she tensed up slightly. Zazor smirked, pleased with the effect that he had on her. He held the cell door open for her, but she didn't move. "Remember what I said would happen to little Malaro if you don't cooperate."

That did it. Graci followed Zazor out of the cell, with a last mournful glance at her mother. Bombalurina was too shocked and shaken to stop her. She was so overwhelmed about all that had just happened. No matter what Graci thought, she knew that Macavity was behind all of this. Now there was no telling what was going to happen to her, or her kittens.


	14. Zazor's Proposal

**Please enjoy! Oh, by the way, STRONG language in this chapter and POSSIBLY sexual content in the next one. I'll let you know beforehand. It won't be alot, but a little bit. Not enough to boost it to M, anyway....

* * *

**Zazor pushed Gracietta ahead of him as they left the prison. Graci's heart pounded, her mind was racing. She knew that she had to do what he wanted to keep her family safe, but she was determined to do as little as possible.

Zazor shoved Graci into a room with a flickering light, which made it look even more evil. He shut the door behind him, saying, "It's not exactly Macavity's interrogation room, but it will have to do." He grinned demonically as he turned to face Graci, "So…Tell me, little one, what do you know about my brother?"

Graci pursed her lips, "No more than you do."

Zazor barred his fangs in a forced grin, "Don't push it, darling."

"It's true!" Graci cried.

Zazor did not speak this time. Instead, he held out his paw and stroked the top of her head. "Such a pretty little kitten…" He said quietly to himself, "It would be such a shame if anything happened to her…"

Graci flinched at his cold touch, "What do you want from me?" She whispered, "You want something…I can tell, but it doesn't do you much good to keep it to yourself."

Zazor chuckled, "You are smarter than I gave you credit for. But, really, you haven't figured it out yet? It's quite simple, really. My sissy of a brother has been in charge much too long. He just needs a little push to get him out of the way. If little Miss Bombalurina were to break his heart, he wouldn't have the will to lead the Henchcats anymore."

Graci leapt backwards, "WHAT?!"

The look on Zazor's face was filled with bloody glee. "You basterd!" Graci snarled, "She'll never-"

She was cut off as Zazor slapped his paw over her mouth, his claws digging into her delicate skin. "She will, if a certain someone keeps her mouth shut!"

Graci yanked her face away, Zazor's claws leaving tiny pinpricks of blood. It hurt badly, but she didn't want to let him know that. "And…And how are you going to make sure that I keep my mouth shut?"

The red and black Tom laughed. "I was rather hoping that you would ask!"

Graci stared up at the crazy Tom. What was going on? He had something up his sleeve, but her mind was too clouded by fear for her to dwell on it. Zazor smirked, sensing her discomfort. He reached out, and pulled on a long silver rope that Graci had not noticed before. There was a creak and a bang as the back wall began to slide open.

Graci watched warily until the wall stopped moving. Behind it had been concealed a large, one-way window into the prison cell. Inside, Graci could see that Bombalurina and Malaro were huddled together on the cold floor.

"Momma!" Graci cried, lunging towards the window.

Zazor stopped her, gripping her shoulders tightly with the tips of his claws. "Now, listen to me, kitten. Inside that cell, there is a trapdoor that covers the entire floor. And underneath that door is a pack of Pollicles who haven't been fed in at least a week."

Graci raised her eyebrows, "Pollicles?!"

Zazor nodded with a nasty grin, "Now, darling…" He growled, "Disappoint me, and I'll spring the trap. Then…" He began to laugh, "Bye-bye Momma and brother!"

Graci drew a sharp breath, "Why…Why me?"

Zazor grinned and chuckled, "You will make a lovely Queen for me when this is all over!"

Graci shrunk back and looked away from him. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Be Zazor's Queen? The thought disgusted her, but how could she let her family dies?! She couldn't, she loved them too much. Zazor slipped a black claw under Graci's chin and forced her head upward. "What's it gonna be, kitten?"

As she stared up at Zazor's cruel face, Graci prayed silently that his plan would fail. "What do you want me to do?"

Zazor grinned, "Go fetch your mother."

Graci, glad to get away from the evil Tom, ran back down the hall and into the prison cell. "Momma!" She cried as she reached her family, "You…You have to follow me…"

She led her mother back to where Zazor was waiting. He smiled warmly at Bombalurina. "Miss Bomba! What a pleasure!"

Graci tried to follow her mother, but Zazor slammed the door in her face.

Bomba glared at Zazor as he walked away from the door, recalling the first time she laid eyes on him, when Macavity first brought her to the warehouse. "What do you want?" She growled.

Zazor sneered and, without any warning, he pounced, kissing her all over. The noise was deafening, Bomba screaming, and Zazor telling her to shut up. Bomba snarled and struggled. She had been in this position before, and she remembered what had happened her first time with Macavity. Roaring, she managed to bite him, with all her strength, on the lip.

"ARGH!" Zazor yelled, but he did not back down.

* * *

As Bomba lay pinned to the ground, Gracietta was listening in at the door. She could hear the scream and she knew her mother was in trouble.

"LET…ME…IN…THIS…ROOM!" She shouted, banging on the door between each word.

She was prepared to charge at the door again, but a red paw stopped her. Macavity! He pushed her gently aside, and kicked the door open. "ZAZOR!"

Zazor and Bombalurina lay entangled on the floor. Zazor looked up at the sound of his name. "Macavity!" He pulled himself off of Bomba and turned to face his brother, "Boy, am I glad to see you! This Queen is crazy! She jumped on top of me, and just started making out with me!"

Graci gasped. So this was his plan all along! "YOU…YOU…HOW DARE YOU!" She cried at Zazor.

Zazor flashed her a dangerous warning glance, but she paid no attention. She could feel her anger swelling up in her like a fire, and then, it happened. It was almost as though she was possessed. She raised her paw, and pointed her palm at Zazor. A red burst of air flew from her hand like a wave of fire. It hit Zazor with full force, the magic she had received from her father, and landed him next to the silver rope.

Bombalurina slunk away from Zazor, hissing and spitting as she went, "You no good fucking basterd!" She snarled.

Zazor was looking at Graci with blood lust in his eyes. "We had a deal, kitten, and you blew it!"

Then it hit Graci like a bucket of cold water. Malaro! Zazor pulled the silver rope, and the prison was revealed. Malaro was sitting in the room alone, unprotected. Zazor began to cackle evilly, and he pushed a small button on the wall. The prison floor opened, and Malaro began to fall. Both Bombalurina and Graci screamed. Malaro was inches away from the snapping jaws of the Pollicles when something strange happened. He stopped falling! He hovered over the pit of snarling Pollicles, just as surprised as anyone else. Zazor cursed and growled, "Like father, like son!"

He whistled loudly. Five other rebellious Henchcats poured into the room, ready to fight. Zazor grabbed Graci without warning, and bolted from the room, locking the door quickly behind him. "Kitten," He whispered in her ear as he ran, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

He grabbed a piece of rope from the wall, and bound Graci's paws together, running away to who knows where.

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" Bomba screamed as the Henchcats encircled her and Macavity.

Macavity was already one step ahead of her, and had noticed an open window in the room. "Idiot." He muttered.

He snatched Bomba from the reach of a nearby Henchcat, and held her close to him as he flew out the window.

* * *

Everything was a blur in Malaro's mind. He heard screams, and the growling of Pollicles, but he found himself safely walking on air. He burst through the door of the cell, and saw his mother and Macavity flying outside the window. With a burst of speed, he broke through the window, and shot after them.


	15. Loss of Innocence

**Hey again! Like I said, there is a little sexual content in this one, but nothing too major. Lots more coming soon!  
**

* * *

Graci felt utterly helpless as she fell weakly to the ground in front of Zazor. Her hands were bound behind her so that she couldn't do much of anything. She was vulnerable. Zazor began to circle her, like a predator evaluating its prey. "Now, little kitten." He said, "You have completely ruined my plans. My brother escaped with that rat of a Queen, and that means that I will have to go after him. But we do have enough time for some fun before I must leave."

Graci didn't like the crazy look that was flickering in his eyes. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't find her balance with her hands tied behind her. Zazor was standing behind her now, watching her struggles with obvious amusement. He casually reached out a claw, and cut the ropes clean through. Graci shook her paws quickly in front of her as the feeling returned to her wrists.

Zazor put his paws on her wrists, and ran them slowly up her arms. His hot breath lingered on her neck as he moved his hands up her shoulders and down to her small breasts. Graci felt cold sweat beginning to form on her forehead. She was in too much shock to resist. Zazor flipped her over and pinned her to the floor, his paws pressed against her shoulders. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers. His tongue quietly pried her mouth open, and traced the inside of her lips. Graci tried to turn her head away from him, but he held her still. "Pease stop…" She whispered.

Zazor chuckled, "And why would I want to do that, runt?" He pressed his tongue against hers.

Graci shuddered. Zazor took this as a sign that she was giving in, and gave a winning smile, He pulled his tongue out of her mouth, and began to run it down hr body, stopping to nibble softly on each of her breasts. Graci moaned softly, half from fear, half from pleasure. Zazor was so evil. More evil than Macavity ever could be. Macavity truly loved her mother, but Zazor only desired her. He was a true monster of depravity. There was no escaping him, either, because she was only a small kitten, and he was a fully-grown Tom.

Zazor now held her to his chest with one paw stroking her legs, and another caressing her breast. Graci tried to pull away again, but Zazor only gripped her tighter. "You're mine now, kitten." He hissed in her ear, "You always will be. No one can save you now not your daddy, or your mommy, or any of the Jellicles. Understand that, and this will be much easier for you."

He turned her head so that she was facing him. His tongue shot past her lips, and swiped the roof of her mouth. Graci gave up her struggles altogether. What was the point of fighting anymore? What was the point of continuing to live? "No, don't think like that!" She though to herself, "You will live through this! You will!"

Zazor tipped her downwards so that she was suspended helplessly upside down. Then he ran his paw from her neck, down her breast, and all the way down her legs. Then he tipped her back upwards, and moved his mouth from the nape of her neck, down her arm, ad repeated it with the other arm. Graci began to melt in his arms. Her muscles relaxed, and her body seemed to be in some sort of trance. She saw Zazor grin out of the corner of her eye as he leaned down close to her eyes, breathing down her neck, "Comfortable?"

Graci was scared to death, but she remained still, not giving any indication of her feelings. Zazor simply nibbled her ear, and wrapped his legs around her back, "Thought so."

He gripped her tighter, and kissed her neck. Graci moaned again, clawing at him helplessly. Zazor gave her a nip on the finger, and she stopped at once. What was coming was something she knew she could not fight. He was pulling her closer and closer, and Graci was helpless against his strong will. She wished, even though everything that had happened was telling her otherwise, that this was all a nightmare, a bad dream that she could awake from, and be back in her warm den, far away from Zazor.

Zazor's hungry grin grew more and more ravenous as she was pulled closer to him. Later, Graci would wish, to no avail, that she could erase this night from her memory, this night that she lost her innocence.


	16. Falling Up

**YAY! New chapter! I'm on a roll here! R&R, pretty please! I've only got two constant reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Gracietta lay in a dark corner of the room. Zazor had run off, and left her there at least an hour ago. Now, she was cold and hungry, and her whole body ached from Zazor's abuse. Where in the world was her mother? She wanted her mother to come, and clean her wounds, and sing to her!

As she lay aching, she saw moonlight creeping through the tiny window, and lighting up a patch on the floor. As she watched, it crept closer and closer, until it finally reached her face. She turned her eyes to the bit of moon that she could see, and began to sing.

"Sunlight through the trees in summer,

Endless masquerading…

Like a flower

When the dawn is breaking…

The memory is fading!"

Graci collapsed in the moonlight, her body broken, her soul poisoned. Her eyes closed as she gave into the pain and heartache that she felt. Her desperate cries echoed throughout the night.

* * *

A long way away, Bombalurina lay against Macavity's chest, Malaro curled up in her arms. They were resting underneath a large car, hiding from Zazor's recently acquired followers. Malaro wasn't asleep, however. He couldn't get his mind off of the well being of his little sister. He missed her to no end. What could Zazor possibly want with such a sweet kitten?

As he pondered this, he heard a sound not too far away. "…Momma…" He whispered, gently prodding his mother's arm, "I hear something…"

His parents both jumped to their feet, wide-awake. Macavity stepped in front of Bomba and his son, determined to protect them. Someone was coming. They heard footsteps coming closer and closer…Then a furry head peeked under the car. Munkustrap!

Munkus stared at Macavity…And then, he pounced, scratching every bit of him that he could reach. "Don't…worry! I've…I've got him!" He yelled at Bomba, who was almost scared to death.

Macavity was roaring with pain as Munkus clawed at his eyes. "RAWWRRR!!!" He grabbed the grey tabby's wrist, and flipped him over his shoulder.

He landed on all fours some ten feet away, and immediately scrambled to his feet. Bomba saw what was about to happen, and sidestepped in front of Macavity. Munkus stopped dead in his tracks. "…Bomba? What are you doing?!"

Bombalurina's stomach was twisting and she felt as tough she was going to be sick. "Don't…Don't hurt him!" She said, in a high squeaky voice that as not her own.

Macavity put his paw on Bomba's shoulder, and stepped back in front of her, surprisingly steady for the injuries he had sustained. "Dear brother!" He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "I have missed you! How is little miss Demeter doing?"

Munkus bared his teeth. "Much better, now that she's away from you!"

Macavity sneered. "Glad to hear it. Deme was a fun one to have around. She would scream bloody murder if I got near her!" He gave a laugh that normally would have sent shivers down Bombalurina's spine, but now only caused a slight twinge of regret.

Munkustrap's fur bristled and he growled at Macavity. "I would shut up if I were you, or I'll-"

"Or what?" Cackled Macavity. "You'll talk me to death?"

Munkus ignored his brother, and looked past him, at Bomba and Malaro. "Are you alright? I…" He trailed, his eyes darting between the two. "Where's Graci?" Before Bomba could answer, Munkus turned instinctively to Macavity, "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!"

Macavity's face twisted with rage at the sound of being blamed for Graci's disappearance. "Nothing!" He growled, his teeth gritted, "But you can ask our dear brother!"

"Tug-"

"No." Macavity cut Munkustrap off, "The other one. Remember, Munkus? He didn't go through Naming because our father didn't approve of him. He named himself Zazor."

Munkus's eyes widened, "Zazor…"

Macavity nodded, "As far as I know, Graci is currently being tortured by Zazor."

Upon hearing this, Bomba broke out in fresh tears. Macavity didn't seem to notice. "He took her away before I had a chance to stop him."

Munkus growled, "Mac, you are the WORST liar ever!"

And amused look appeared on Macavity's face. "Oh, yes! Naturally, since I'm the Napoleon of Crime, everything I say is a lie!"

"Our brother was banished as a kitten!" Cried Munkus, "There's no way he could have survived all this time!"

Macavity kept his voice calm, but it was obviously a struggle, "Ah, but that is where you're wrong! Tell me, my dear brother, if I had kidnapped Graci, would I be here talking to you instead of torturing her?"

For a moment, Munkus seemed to believe him. Then he cried, "You can tell that to the rest of the Junkyard! You're not going to get away this time!"

The Hidden Paw raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I see. You've brought a few of your friends along." Macavity turned to the empty streets, "Oh Alonzo! Skimbleshanks! Mistoffelees! Come on out! I know you're there!"

There was a moment of silence, and then a black and white splotched Tom, an orange tabby, and a tuxedo cat came out from behind a stack of crates. Macavity let out a mirthless laugh, "You're a coward, Munkustrap! You're too afraid to face a threat alone! Too afraid that if you do, you'll die, and I'll go after your lovely Demeter again!"

Munkus's nostrils flared, and his eyes narrowed. He nodded at the three cats behind him, and they leapt at Macavity. The ginger evaded Skimbleshanks and Misto, but a swipe from Alonzo caught him on the shoulder blade. Snarling, Macavity tried to return the swipe, but a recovered Skimbleshanks caught his arm and held it tight with his claws. Bomba gave a cry, and tried to run to Macavity but Munkus restrained her. "It's okay, Bomba. We'll get you back home, and everything will be fine."

"Let go of me!" Bomba screamed, but Munkus's grip remained firm.

Misto leapt onto Macavity's back, and bit him on the shoulder. Macavity roared, and threw him off, but that slight distraction allowed Skimbleshanks to grab Macavity's other arm. Despite his great strength, Macavity was unable to throw them off. "Take him back to the Junkyard." Growled Munkus, "Put him somewhere where he can't escape."

Macavity laughed crazily as the Toms dragged him away, "You'll regret the day you didn't believe me!"

Malaro still sat wide-eyed under the car. Bombalurina was in shock. How could this be happening? Graci was kidnapped and Macavity was being blamed for the crime. Zazor had caused this! It was all his fault! Bomba hated him with all her heart, soul, and mind.

"Bomba? Malaro? Come on." Munkus said gently, "Let's get you home."

Bomba felt a tear run down her furry cheek as she picked up Malaro and allowed herself to be led away by Munkus. She was so confused by the reality of it all. It wasn't supposed to happen this way! It was like falling up…It seemed impossible, but it happened all the same…


	17. The Napoleons of Crime

**A new chapter, yay! Oh, and for those of you questioning Macavity's behavior, (There were a number of you, so I decided to address all at once) I saw it as he was, and still is, just getting used to the idea of being a father. He's never really had someone that he has to look after, and he's still trying to learn how he's supposed to act. But worry not! He will learn soon! He still kinda stuck in his old ways though, cause I guess it's kinda hard to go from being to Napoleon of Crime to being a daddy. :P**

* * *

Bombalurina sat in her old den, crying her eyes out. Both Graci and Macavity were gone now. Malaro and Fenera were all that she had left, and even they were currently under the care of Jennyanydots. Munkustrap had run off to fetch Demeter, and Bomba was left on her own. She didn't want to talk to her sister! She didn't want to talk to anyone! Her despair consumed her…

* * *

Zazor smiled to himself. That annoying little kitten may have ruined his plans, but he had figured out how to work it to his advantage. He strolled into Graci's cell, a smile plastered on his face. Graci saw the black and red Tom, and growled, backing herself into a corner. "You seem happy. How many lives have you ruined today?"

Zazor smirked, "The question is not how many lives I've ruined, it's how many lives YOU'VE ruined!"

"What…What do you mean?" Graci asked, confused.

"I mean that your screw up has led to Macavity being in the hands of the Jellicles!" He laughed, "They think that he kidnapped you, and while they hold him captive, I go free. Apparently, I don't exist!"

Graci's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

Zazor laughed again, "Now you are reaping your reward for disobeying me!"

Graci shook her head, sliding down the wall she had pressed herself against. "No…You…You're lying!"

"Am I, now?" Zazor's laugh was growing louder, and more menacing by the minute.

Graci hissed in response, pretending to be much braver than she felt. "If you keep laughing like that, I'll…"

She took a swipe at him, but he caught her wrist and held it above her head, nearly pulling her arm out of its socket. "Kill me? I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Graci bit her lip, and Zazor sneered, "Let's go see your family, shall we?"

* * *

Macavity, once the terror of the entire Jellicle clan, now hung from strong chains that bound him to two wooden poles. His eyes were wild with anger and a secret fear. He wanted to wring Zazor's filthy neck. He had trusted him as his most loyal Henchcat, but Zazor had become selfish and abused his power. Macavity had taken Zazor n had taken care of him, and this was how he showed his thanks?! By kidnapping his children and his mate?! As though this wasn't bad enough, Zazor was now in the process of torturing and quite possibly raping Graci! His own brother…He would have never believed it.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and a piteous scream. Zazor had appeared in front of him, with Graci's limp figure held in his outstretched paw. "Hello, Maccy!" He sneered, tussling Macavity's fur.

"YOU!" Macavity aimed a kick at Zazor, but he dodged it with ease.

"Temper, dear brother! You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?" Zazor crooned, stroking the kitten's soft fur.

She whimpered and struggled. Macavity growled, but he stayed still. "Much better!" Zazor laughed.

He pulled Graci closer to himself, and stroked her neck gently. "You have quite a lovely daughter here." He murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

Macavity snarled, "What did you do to her, you basterd!?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't have done."

Macavity's eyes flashed in anger. He could tell, even without asking, what he must have done to her. Graci's fur was matted from constant kisses, and there were scratches all over her neck and arms.

Graci shuddered as Zazor ran his claws through her fur. She looked tearfully at her father and made a great effort to pull away from Zazor's grip. Zazor only laughed and held her tighter. "Now, dearest brother, you have a choice to make. Would you like your precious daughter back? Or would you like to keep your title as the most feared and most respected Tom?"

Graci hissed at Zazor and then turned to Macavity. "I'll be fine, it's okay…" She whispered.

Macavity narrowed his eyes at Zazor, "And what happens to Graci if I should choose to keep my title?" He snarled, determined to find out what Zazor would want with his daughter.

Zazor grinned and wrapped his paws around the kitten's chest, "Let's just say that she'll be a wonderful treat for me!"

Macavity looked into Graci's fear-filled eyes and his normally stone cold heart melted. "Take the title, Zazor. Just let my daughter go."

Zazor laughed a mirthless laugh. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way, Maccy!" He chuckled, "Now, since you've been so cooperative, I'll help you out a bit."

He took a single claw, and carved elegantly into one of the poles:

Zazor

"Now that they now I exist, I really should get going."

Macavity noticed that Graci was still clutched in Zazor's arms. "What about Graci?!" He cried.

Zazor turned back to his brother, and grinned. "Don't worry, Mac! She'll be safe with me." He laughed, and held Graci closer to him.

Graci cried and struggled as Zazor jumped upward, and disappeared into the night.

"BASTERD!!!" Macavity cried out into the empty night.

He slumped down on the poles, looking blankly at the ground. Then he noticed that in the wooden pole that Zazor had carved his name in, he had also carved:

The REAL Napoleon of Crime!


	18. Alone

"LET ME GO!"

Graci struggled against Zazor's tight grip for what seemed to her to be the millionth time. The ground was at least 50 feet away. Zazor seemed to have gained some new power from stripping his brother of his title. Graci was quite sure that even Macavity's force would not be able to match him now. He was unstoppable now, and even more bloodthirsty than Macavity.

To Graci's great surprise, they flew right over the abandoned warehouse that was his normal hideout. Zazor seemed to have a different destination in mind, "Really, darling, you should stop squirming. You don't want me to drop you while we're flying, do you?"

"I'd much rather that than stay with you!" Graci cried, "You lied! You lied to Macavity just to get his stupid title! You lied to your own brother! How could you?!"

"I'm not the kind to keep my word, kitten." Zazor chuckled, "I guess Macavity had a bad influence on me, huh?"

Graci growled, and snapped at his paw, "My father is a wonderful Tom! Much better than you'll ever be!"  
Zazor groaned loudly, "I grow tired of your ignorance. No Queen of mine will be thought of as a fool!" He laughed, and laid an unwanted kiss on Graci's head.

Graci felt a twinge of fear run through her tiny body. "If you had kept your word, I wouldn't have to be your Queen!"

Zazor sighed, "It would truly be a shame if I had to harm such a pretty kitten…My paws can get rather slippery when I'm mad, you know…" He stroked her neck softly.

Graci felt like crying, "Why do you want me? Why me?"

Zazor looked amused, "For the same reason that any Tom would want you! You're beautiful…" He stared bluntly down at her chest, "And sexy!"

Graci tried to squirm in order to hide her body from Zazor, but it was hopeless. She felt disgusted. "But I'm just a little kitten! Why don't you go after somebody your own size?"

Zazor shook his head, a smile on his face, "Graci, little Graci when are you going to learned that age doesn't matter to me? Anyway, do you know any Queens about my age that AREN'T Jellicles? They're aren't any! They're all dead! Queens aren't made to rough it…That's why I chose you. You're a kitten, and I can mold you to learn how to survive. And you can stop trying to get out of this, because you never will. Get it through your head, kitten, you're mine!"

Zazor landed at last on a bare patch of ground, and held Graci in front of him. The little kitten looked around. It was as though she had stepped backwards in time.

Back when Graci had lived in the Junkyard, she and her siblings had begged Munkustrap to tell them a story every single night before bed. One of Graci's favorites had been called _The Wizard of Oz_. It was about a small Human girl who lived in a place called Kansas, which was supposed to be the dullest place in the world. Graci had often pictured what it might look like in her mind's eye. There would be a small grey farmhouse, with only one room inside. There would be a picket fence out front, with a swinging gate. And, of course, there would be a tornado shelter, a sort of hole in the ground with stairs leading down to it. The grass would be brown and long, and it would go on for as long as you could see. That was exactly what she saw in front of her no, except it looked as though a tornado really had hit it. The roof had been ripped clean off the little house, and was sitting some 15 feet away from the rest of it. The little door was hanging off of its hinges, and the picket fence was now no more than a few pieces of wood stuck here and there in the ground.

"Where…Where are we?"

Zazor rolled his eyes, "Finally, a _sensible_ question. We are at what I like to call the Pollicle Ranch. It was abandoned quite some time ago, as you might be able to tell."

Graci was confused, "What was wrong with Macavity's old lair?"

Zazor's face twisted into a forced sneer. "Rule number one: NEVER speak my brother's name!"

Graci ducked her head down quickly as Zazor dropped her to the ground, "I'm sorry…"

Zazor grinned, and put his paw possessively on Graci's head. "Good girl. You're learning to obey me. Keep this up, and you'll make your life a whole lot easier."

He moved his paws to her shoulders, and gestured to the ranch at large. "This is your new home. Now, I only have three rules. You've already heard number one, and I'm not about to repeat myself. Number two is that you must obey every order that I give you. And number three is that, if I call on you, you will not attempt to resist me."

Graci shuddered, and looked away Zazor rested his claw on her cheek and forced her head back so that she was looking at him again. "Are we clear, little one? If we aren't, I can always get back in touch with your family. I haven't met your lovely older sister yet. Fenera, isn't it?"

Graci looked down at the ground, "I'll do as you say."

Zazor smirked, "See? You're getting smarter already."

Graci trembled. She was scared of what Zazor would do to her, but she was terrified of what he would do to Fenera.

"Now, you can do anything inside the borders of this ranch. Henchcats patrol the borders, so I would advise you not to try to escape. I will find out, and I can guarantee that it won't be pretty when I do. Get my drift?"

Graci nodded. The place was inescapable, she could tell. Even if her mother and father did come to save her, she could not see how they could. Zazor sneered, apparently reading her thoughts, "Glad we understand each other. Follow me."

Zazor led Graci to the hatch in the ground that was the tornado shelter. It was the only thing that remained intact of Graci's dream of Kansas. "This is where you will stay for the time being."

He pushed her down the flight of stairs that the hatch opened onto, and chuckled as she fell to the floor face first. "Hope you like it, sweet. Oh, and, by the way…" He grabbed the hatch doors, and held one in each paw as he stared down at her, "If you behave, I might attempt to keep the Henchcats away from you!"

With a mad cackle, he slammed the doors shut, and there was a rustling of metal as he tied a chain around the handles so that Graci could not escape. "Sleep tight!"

Graci was instantly bathed in complete darkness. She felt her way over to a corner, and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. How had it come to this…


	19. Survival of the Fittest

**Ch 18**

**Survival of the Fittest**

Gracietta was curled up in a corner, trying to sleep in the thick darkness. As she rolled over again, trying to find a comfortable position, the cellar doors swung open. Graci blinked, her eyes adjusting the light. She could make out the outline of a Henchcat, and she could hear heavy breathing.

"Zazor would like to see you." A lazy voice said.

Graci shuddered, knowing fully what was coming. The Henchcat descended the stairs, and grabbed Graci by the wrist. She tried to shake him off, but he held her tightly. "Come on, girl, Zazor's waiting!"

As the Henchcat led her across the barren grey prairie, the other Henches peeked out from behind pieces of wood, and from the tall grass. They all stared for a moment, and then began to yell and whistle at her.

"Hey darling!"

"What's going on, baby doll?"

Graci closes her eyes, and tried to ignore the wolf whistle and cat calls. The Henchcat that had her wrist held tightly in his paw lead her to the little cabin, and shoved her through the half connected door. It slammed tightly behind her, though a bent corner was still open.

Zazor was lounging on a little bed in a middle of the room. He sat up when Graci was pushed into the room, and gave a little smile. "I was getting a little bored waiting around for the Jellicles to pay me a visit." He said, swinging himself off of the bed, and padding his way towards Graci, "So, I decided I would treat myself to a little fun…"

Graci stood her ground. Would he ever be satisfied?

* * *

Late that night, Graci sat in her little cellar. Her body ached slightly, but not as much as it had her first time. Either Zazor was softening up, or she was getting used to his torture. She desperately hoped it was the first one. She didn't want to get used to it. That might mean she would start…enjoying it.

As she contemplated this, her stomach rumbled. She was hungry, and she had already been given the two meals that she was allowed a day. "Maybe I can hunt for myself." She thought, "There's bound to be tons of mice."

She pushed herself to her feet and climbed carefully up the stairs to the cellar door. The Henchcat that had put her back in her cell had left in a bit of a hurry. There had been rumors of a Queen skulking around the farm, and the Henchcat had neglected to the lock the door in his hurry to get away. She pressed her paw against the doors and they swung open easily. She crept out of the cellar, and into the tall grass. When she wasn't standing upright, it completely covered her, which was probably a good thing. She didn't want the Henches or Zazor finding out that she had escaped.

Escaped…She was out of the prison. She could run back to the Junkyard! But…Something inside of her felt attached to this place…Or something in it. Anyway, she had no idea how to get back to the Junkyard.

With that idea gone from her head, she crept through the grass, looking for some sort of animal that was smaller than her, which was some feat, considering that she had always been the runt of the litter.

Finally, she managed to find a small mouse and kill it without too much trouble. Proud of herself, she sat against a wall of the cabin to eat. When she had finished, she got up, standing up fully so that she could see the cellar door. As she spotted the door, and began to head towards it, she heard a chilling voice behind her. "What's such a pretty little kitten doing out all alone?"

Graci whirled around. The two twins, Cattamier and Zufier, were standing there, along with another Tom that was named Malazor. They all had evil grins plastered on their faces. "Little kittens shouldn't be out so late." Cattamier grinned.

Malazor grabbed Graci's paw and twirled her around. "Come on, darling. Let's have some fun!"

Graci yanked her paw away and hissed, "Don't touch me, or you'll regret it!"

The Toms laughed. "What'cha gonna do to us, sister?" Malazor chuckled.

Graci raised her eyebrows with slight amusement. "Bite me, you son of a bitch." She said, in her sweet little girl voice.

She extended one claw, and slashed it across Malazor's face. Malazor's grin twisted into a snarl. "You know, I think we should teach this kit to respect her elders."

The three Toms advanced on her, but Graci was prepared now. Her paw was already glowing red with the power she had received from her father. Malazor lunged. A bolt of red lightening shot from Graci's paw with deadly accuracy. The next thing she knew, the motionless body of Malazor lay in front of her, a gaping hole cut clean through his chest.

"You…You killed him…" Cattamier gasped, "Just wait till Zazor hears this!"

The two twins took off. Graci sat in shock in front of the corpse that she had just made. She'd killed him!

As Graci sat there, her mind as numb as her body, Zazor appeared out of nowhere. To her surprise, he looked pleased. "You killed a Henchcat." He said simply.

Graci stared at the Tom, "I…I…I didn't mean to…"

Zazor smirked, "Don't apologize. It's unbecoming of any respectable Queen of mine to lower herself by saying 'sorry'."

Graci winced. For a moment there, she had almost smiled at him.

"You need to learn." Zazor continued, "It's survival of the fittest. Every cat for his or herself. Now that you've killed a Henchcat, the others are going to leave you alone. They're afraid of you. It was a smart move for you to kill him, even if you insist that it was an accident."

Zazor pulled her closer to him, beginning the all-too-familiar routine of stroking her neck.

"You've been waiting for this to happen, haven't you?" Graci asked, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Zazor grinned, "I had my suspicions that something would happen. You're that kind of Queen, aren't you?"

Graci bent her head slightly, and stared down at her paws. "Why are you doing this?"

The question seemed to amuse Zazor, "Why? Because I'm an evil basterd who enjoys that sort of thing, that's why!"

Graci barely stifled a giggle, and stared in horror at her own tail. What the heck was wrong with her?! She was smiling and giggling at the new, self-appointed Napoleon of Crime! Granted, he was a bit of an idiot, but still…

Zazor grinned. "And now you should be getting back to your den."

He gave the kitten a little shove, and she scampered gladly off. Zazor watched Graci go. He had made her smile…


	20. Plans Revealed

Gracietta's life improved considerably over the next few days. For one, the Henchcats left her alone. They didn't want anything to do with her now that she had shown what she was capable of. For another thing, Zazor seemed to have retreated for the time being. From what she could gather from overheard conversations, he had locked himself in the cabin, and would see no one.

This seemed quite strange to Graci. _He_ was acting strange. He usually concentrated on sexing her, and not on having time to himself.

Two weeks after the Malazor incident, Zazor finally called on Graci again. She cautiously made her way to the cabin (she still did not entirely trust that the Henchcats would leave her alone) and walked though the hanging door. Zazor was yet again waiting on the small bed in the middle of the room. He gave her a grin that was anything but comforting. "Welcome."

Graci took her normal seat near the door, and crossed her legs. She had found (through trial and error) that, by crossing her legs, she was able to delay Zazor raping her, if only by a little bit. Zazor only continued to smile. "Why so tense, my dear?"

Graci stared at him, "Are you really asking me that?" she said dryly.

Zazor only laughed, "Yes, I am."

He eased up next to her, and lay down on his side, watching her intently. Graci sighed. He was going to play with her before he came in for the kill. She would not submit to his mind games easily. "Because you're an evil basterd with no conscience."

Zazor chuckled, and ran a claw down her back. "You've learned well. I guess that is true. I have no conscious at all!"

There was silence for a moment. Then he turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "You really want to hate me, don't you?"

Graci was taken aback by this question. "I…I don't want to hate you…I do!" She turned away from his strong gaze.

"I don't think that's true, kit." Zazor said softly, "You may fear me, you may dislike me, hell, you may even want to kill me! But hate me? I don't think so."

"I think that's all the same thing. I mean, I wouldn't want to kill if I didn't hate you." Graci muttered.

Zazor laughed, and shook his head. "You are such a child. So unable to comprehend."

Graci stared up at him, and he stared calmly back. "You know what? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you _wanted_ me to care for you!"

Zazor looked completely taken aback by this. "You impertinent little kitten! I ought to kill you for that!"

"You won't." Graci whispered, "I know you won't."

Zazor's jaw clenched. "Hold your tongue, kitten!!!"

He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and threw her out of the cabin. Remarkably, she landed right next to the cellar door. Though she was bruised, and she ached all over, she closed her eyes, and gave a small smile.

* * *

Zazor gazed at the moonlight that was seeping through the window. That stupid kit…She didn't know what she was talking about…

"Is that kitten gone yet?"

A thin female with the same markings as Zazor's slunk out from under the tiny bed. "Quit your moping, Zazor, she's just a kitten. Besides…Only two weeks until this is all over…"

"Yes…Finally, we can have our revenge…Sillabub, you can have Munkustrap, and that poor excuse for a fur coat, Tugger. Macavity and Old Deuteronomy are mine…"

Soon, the banished siblings would have their revenge.

* * *

Macavity's head hung from his neck like a limp piece of spaghetti. He hardly felt the chains around his wrists anymore. He had been held in those chains for two weeks straight. It was amazing that he was even still alive. He had eaten nothing since his capture. The fact that he was alive was probably only due to his constant living as a scavenger.

The worst thing was that Bombalurina hadn't even come to see him. He knew that the Jellicles were probably doing all they could to keep her from coming, but she could sneak out…He knew he had taught her that much, at least.

At that moment, Munkustrap appeared. He wore an expression of worry. "This ought to be good." Macavity thought.

"Macavity, what is this?"

He held out his paw. Clutched there was a scrap of yellow parchment. Macavity raised his eyebrows. "That would be a piece of paper."

Munkus glared at him and turned the paper over. There, written in what seemed to be red ink, was a note.

Jellicles,

Beware. The real Napoleon of Crime is coming for you.

There was no name on the note, but Macavity knew exactly who it was from. "…Zazor…" He murmured.

Munkus stared at him, bewildered. "What?!"

Macavity glared at him, "Nothing that you would care about!"

With a sudden burst of strength, he pulled against the chains. They rattled and strained, but didn't break. "LET ME GO!" He shouted, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE DANGER YOU ARE IN!"

Munkus's eyes widened as he jumped backwards. "You…You're lying!" But there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Bombalurina skidded around the corner, pursued by Demeter. "Bomba! Stop! This won't make things any easier for you!"

She came to an abrupt halt in front of Munkus. "Munkus…I…Bomba wanted to see…"

But she stopped, watching the memorizing scene in front of her. Bombalurina had slowed done, staring up at Macavity's limp form. He raised his head, and his eyes widened as he recognized the Queen in front of him. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Then there was a cry as Bomba rushed forward and pulled Macavity into a tight embrace. He could not hug her back, but he laid his head on her shoulder. A small tear, quite possibly the first one in his life, leaked out of his eye.

Munkustrap stared at the two cats. Something seemed to click, and he pulled Bomba away from Macavity. Macavity let out a fearsome snarl, and Bomba gave a loud cry. Munkus spun her around so that she was facing him, and shoved the small note in her face, "Is he real?"

"Wha…What?"

"Is he real?" Munkus repeated, saying each word slowly and deliberately.

"Z…Zazor? Yes…"

Munkus stared almost skeptically at Bomba, and then at Macavity. After a moment, he raised his claws, and sliced through the chains that bound Macavity to the pole. Macavity fell down, and landed on all fours.

"What's this?" He said as he straightened up, "Are you finally coming to your senses?  
Bombalurina rushed back to Macavity's side, and clung to the red Tom. Munkus did not answer him, but spoke directly to Bomba. "Are you sure about this?"

Macavity interrupted Bomba before she could even start to speak. "Of course she's sure! Who do you think wrote those lies?" He jerked his thumb towards the writing on the pole.

Munkus bit his lip, and looked at Macavity, his eyes unreadable. "When…When he they attack?"

Macavity smirked, "The Jellicle Ball, of course. Zazor isn't the most original Tom in the world, always stealing my ideas. But he won't come alone, that's a new idea of his. He's not as powerful as me, and he knows it. He'll bring other Henchcats, lots of them, and quite possibly…Graci."

He hadn't said her name for a long time. There was an uncomfortable silence. Munkus finally broke it, "Well….We can't just stay here like sitting ducks. Come on…We have to prepare…"

* * *

Zazor and Sillabub sat on top of a broken down truck, not far from the outskirts of the Junkyard. A mass of dirt Toms sat in front of them, all watching the two cats with rapt attention. Graci was on Zazor's left, deliberately not looking at him. "How many siblings does Macavity have…?" She thought quietly to herself, sneaking a glance at Sillabub.

Zazor looked out at the crowd of former Henchcats. "Now is our time!" He cried, "Macavity is held hostage, and the Jellicles are woefully unaware. Old Deuteronomy is old and weak! Now is the time to attack!"

The Toms growled at roared at the words. Zazor grinned. Tomorrow…

* * *

Bombalurina and Macavity stood in front of her den. The Jellicle Moon was sitting on the horizon, just ready to rise. The Ball was planned to go on as normal. Almost everyone agreed it would be the safest way to do things. They would have the element of the surprise on their side, at least. Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Skimbleshanks were positioned at the entrance to the Junkyard. They would have a warning. Everything was going to be alright…In theory, at least…


	21. Fallen Hero

The Jellicle Ball went on as usual that night. Everything was perfect. Macavity and Bombalurina were made official mates, and, for the first time ever, Tugger was without a mate. (Etcetera still had a year to go until she was old enough to mate) He sat in his den, sulking for the most of the Ball. The kittens sat near the center of the Junkyard for the entire Ball, just in case there was trouble.

Malaro and Fenara sat together on the car hood alone, not really in the mood to celebrate. Etcetera wasn't in much of a good mood either, because Tugger wasn't thrusting his pelvis everywhere every second of the Ball. The air was tense, but other than that, the Ball was being carried on as it normally was. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were knitting and chatting in the corner. Bombalurina was enchanting Toms with her dancing, (Unintentionally, of course, lest Macavity show his rage) and the kittens were dancing enthusiastically, and generally bothering the adults.

In the midst of the celebration, a loud cackle echoed throughout the night. "Really, Macavity? Three Jellicles against about 30 Henchcats?! Your math really hasn't improved."

A blur of black, white, and red flew through the darkness. Several cats screamed. It only took Bomba a moment to realize that it was the torn and bloodied body of Alonzo. Macavity's ducked his head, his fur dipping over his eyes. He looked almost dead to the world. "How dare you shed the blood of an innocent Jellicle…YOU BASTERD! ALRIGHT! Everyone, circle up, kittens in the center! If it's a fucking war you want, IT'S A WAR YOU'LL GET!"

The Jellicles obeyed without question, all except Bomba. She stared, scared, at Macavity. His eyes were red again, and she could tell that he was not himself. "Macavity…Wait…Maybe we can-"

Macavity whirled around, fury pulsing madly from his body, "GET IN LINE!"

Bomba skirted into place, and Macavity gazed around the perimeter. Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks came bolting into the clearing. They took their places on either side of Macavity. "How many…" Macavity growled.

"30." Munkustrap said, "Not including Zazor….Sillabub."

"WHAT?! SILLABUB?!"

"Yeah, I thought you knew!"

"NO, I DIDN'T KNOW! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!"

"WHAT?!" Bomba cried, "You have a sister?!"

Macavity turned slowly on his heel, and stared angrily at Bomba. "Let's try to concentrate on the fact that we're about to get our ASSES HANDED TO US BY ABOUT 32 BLOODTHRISTY HENCHCATS!"

As if to answer Macavity cry, 32 cats appeared along the border of the clearing, Zazor and Sillabub at the head of the group. "Kill them all." Zazor said softly.

For a moment, Bomba thought that it was all over. Then, just as the Henchcats began to move forward, Zazor held up a paw. "All of them." He said, "Except for those two."

He pointed a dirty claw towards Bombalurina and Macavity. "I have a special surprise for them."

The Henchcats ran forward, claws extended, poised to kill. Macavity snarled and knocked a Henchcat aside, his claws slashing through both fur and flesh. The Henchcat twitched and then lay still. "One." Macavity thought, "31 to go!"

Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap fought 5 Henchcats at once. They managed to kill 3 of them before one injured Skimble and he went down. Munkus killed the other two himself. Jennyanydots had a bloodlust in her eyes, and was chasing Henchcats around with her sewing needle, "Come here, you filthy, dirty cats!"

The needle tip sparkled with blood as she drew it out of a Henchcat's throat.

Malaro was fighting just as skillfully as the adults. He weaved in and out of the fight like a hornet, slashing through muscle and injuring Henchcats. As he cut through the tender calf-tendon of a Henchcat, leaving him unable to walk, he heard a scream. He saw Electra running up a junk pile, trying to escape two Henchcats, who were making kissing noises at her. Malaro snarled and felt a surge of power run through his muscles like an electric current. He flew 10 feet up into the air, and landed protectively in front of Electra. The Henchcats jumped back with surprise, but then, seeing that he was only a kitten, they laughed, and moved forward. Malaro growled, and sent a red bolt of lightning at one cat, and a wall of solid air at the other. The first cat's charred body crumpled to the ground, and the second flew backwards into a pipe, snapping his neck clean in two.

Electra stared in horror at the gruesome sight for a moment, and then turned to Malaro. "You…You saved my life..."

Malaro went even redder than usual, and murmured, "It was nothing, really..."

"Yes, it was…"

Electra pecked Malaro softly on the cheek. Malaro blushed again, and scampered back to rejoin the fight.

Cassandra's moonlight eyes had gone red with hatred as she fought tooth and nail, protecting Alonzo's mutilated body.

Coricopat and Tantomile stared grimly at a Henchcat. The Henchcat looked confused, and a little scared. He slowly reached upward with one claw, and slit his own throat. The twins stared at their dirty work as the Henchcat fell to the ground. Macavity, who had been watching, stared at them. "You have very dark minds." He commented.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Sillabub stood on a pile of junk, staring down at the yellow and black Queen as she slashed open a Henchcat's stomach. She laughed quietly, "Where's your pretty niece, Demeter?"

Demeter looked up, and snarled, "Sillabub!"

Zazor's twin laughed with bloody glee, and leapt onto Demeter. The two cats rolled several feet, and then began fighting. Demeter lashed out, but Sillabub dodged it, twisting around like a sparrow avoiding a hawk. Then she struck Demeter on the side with her claws. Demeter scrambled as blood poured from her hip, and she fell. Sillabub prepared to deliver a finishing blow, but then a force, like a fist of steel, struck her in the shoulder. She fell back several feet, and landed on her back. She gritted her teeth against the exploding pain in her shoulder. She looked upward to see who had caught her.

Munkustrap was standing protectively over Demeter's body, his paw curled into a fist. Not worth the fight, she decided. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, the Rum Tum Tugger fleeing the fight. "Coward." She muttered, and she followed him.

He led her to his den, where he was probably hoping to seek some sort of refuge. She grinned, "Hello, my over grown fur coat of a brother."

He whirled around, a fearful gleam in his eye, and then he snarled. "Sillabub."

She grinned, "You remember me! Good for you! But, you know, I've always had trouble with names. I can't remember yours, so how about I just call you…Dead!"

Tugger leapt backward, but Sillabub had a claw wrapped around his belt already. She pulled him forward and closed her paw around the metal clasp. "Are you STILL wearing this thing? I think it's time you lost your baby belt!"

Tugger's eyes widened. "No! Please!"

Sillabub laughed widely, and ripped it off. Tugger roared in anger. He swatted at Sillabub, but she danced out of the way, and began tearing the belt into pieces. He lashed out blindly, over and over again, but Sillabub avoided him with ease. She sighed and tossed the torn leather lazily into the mud. "My, my, you're out of practice! Let's see how your defense is…"

She lashed out experimentally. Tugger stumbled out of the way. She shook her head, smirking. "Not very good!"

She curled her paw into a fist, and punched forward with all the strength she possessed. She heard a satisfying crunch as his sternum snapped in two, along with several of his ribs, and he flew backwards into his den wall. She savored his pain as she stalked toward him. He lay at the entrance to the den, his breath coming in short, pained gasps. She grinned down at him. She extended a claw, and hovered thoughtfully over his stomach, like a child wondering what might happen if she proceeded. "Never thought that I would have to kill my own brother."

She plunged her claw into his stomach. Tugger gave a long, pained scream. "Oh, well." She laughed, "You'll be dead in an hour or so."

She turned around to rejoin the fight, leaving Tugger alone.


	22. The Dead and the Gone

Bonconlo was fighting tooth and nail to protect the Jellicles when he heard a small cry coming from the Junkyard outskirts. He pricked his ears and slunk away from the fight. He peered around the corner and almost yelped at what he saw.

There was Fenara, tied to a pole. Cattamier and Zufier were circling her, grins plastered on their faces. "Come on, darling! Let's have a bit of fun!" Cattamier jeered.

Zufier didn't say anything, but pounced on Graci. Graci kicked and struggled as Zufier licked her cheek, but he was too strong. Bonconlo snarled, "Let her go."

The cats whirled around. "Hey! Look who it is! What's up, Bon?" Zufier cried, getting off of Graci.

Bonconlo glared at him. "Get away from her."

Cattamier raised his eyebrows, "You want a turn, Bon? I didn't know you liked this stuff! Move over, Zufier. Let's see if Bonconlo is really on our side…"

Bonconlo extended his claws. "Oh, I'm on your side, all right!" He bellowed and knocked Zufier to the side.

The cat crashed to the ground. Both were stunned for only a second, but that was enough for Bonconlo to slice through Graci's bonds. Graci snarled and launched a surprisingly powerful roundhouse kick at Cattamier, hitting him in the stomach and knocking the air right out of him.

Wasting no time, Bonconlo onto a dazed Zufier, and slashed his stomach open. Blood poured from his body, and he shook wildly for a moment…Then he was still.

"ZUFIER!" Cattamier cried.

His anguished screams were cut short as Graci grabbed his throat, and ripped it clean out of neck. Zufier started to bleed, and fell on top of his twin brother, making no sound as the life left his body.

Graci stared in disgust at the two bodies. "I shouldn't enjoy fighting…" She muttered.

Bonconlo smiled a little. "It's your father's blood. It makes you rebellious and strong."

He put a paw on her shoulder, but Graci shook her head, stepping back. "No…Let's go…No more death…We have to end this, now."

* * *

Zazor looked anxiously across the dark sky. The Jellicles had the upper hand now. He had under estimated them; he admitted that with no shame. But he could not stall any longer. He had to kill who he wanted, and get out. He couldn't wait for Sillabub to get back. He had to kill Macavity, and he had to do it fast.

He leapt down into the Junkyard clearing. The cats immediately stopped fighting, and scurried to the sides. They knew what was going to happen, and nobody wanted to be in the way when it did. Zazor shouted into the night, "Alright, brother! No more hiding! Let's have at it!"

There was a rush of hot wind, and crack- and Macavity appeared, leaning coolly against an old oven. "So, you finally showed up. It's about time. You took much too long to come to your senses."

Zazor clenched his paws together, and growled, "I'm ready, Mac. I'm ready to tear you down!"

Macavity smirked a little. He seemed to almost be amused, and Bombalurina, who was in the crowd of cats, was quite sure that he had lost his mind.

"Alright, Zazor. If that's the way you want it…" Macavity gave a low and mocking bow, "I'm never one to turn down a good fight. ALRIGHT, EVERYONE BACK UP! This is between me and him…"

Everyone quickly pressed themselves even tighter against the rim of the clearing, the Henchcats behind Zazor, the Jellicles behind Macavity. The two cats began to circle each, sizing the other up.

"Mac, no, please!"

Bombalurina burst through the crowd, and tried to run to Macavity. She had nearly reached him when a paw shot out, and caught her wrist. Sillabub's face loomed up in front of her. "Don't you dare, you red bitch!"

She threw her back into her place. Macavity and Zazor didn't seem to have caught any of the action going on behind them.

"So, this is it, my _dear _brother!" Macavity snarled.

"Indeed…" Zazor whispered.

Simultaneously, they both raised their claws, ready to tear each other limb from limb.

There was a sudden blur of black and brown fur streaking through the darkness. The next thing anyone knew, Graci and Bonconlo were standing between the two brothers, Graci facing Macavity, Bonconlo facing Zazor. Every cat went silent.

"Graci…"

Macavity didn't know whether to hug or strangle his daughter for jumping into the fight. Finally, he said, with as firm a one as he could manage, "Move!"

"No! Daddy, this has to stop!"

"Bonconlo, get out of the way! You traitor!"

Bonconlo stood firm as Zazor glared holes through him. "No."

"Graci, I understand you want to help, but these cats are-"

"Just like us! They're just like us, Daddy! Look at them! Us! What difference do you see? They're cats, just like us! They were never given a chance!"

All of the cats stared at each other. For the first time, all hatred disappeared from all eyes. The Henchcats lifted their heads, and their eyes shone, not red, but a rainbow of beautiful colors, and the scars on their faces seemed to disappear.

Zazor snarled, "Attack!", but not a cat stirred

"No!" A Henchcat yelled, "That kitten's right…Enough is enough." With those bold words, he crossed the line to the Jellicle side.

Zazor looked livid. "Get back over her, you pitiful excuse for a Henchcat! Come back here and fight!"

Sillabub suddenly let Bombalurina's wrist go, to everyone's shock and amazement, and made her way over to Zazor. Slowly, she put her paw on his. "Zaz…"

She looked very uncomfortable. To Graci, it was obvious that the remorse was beginning to sink in. "Zaz, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, always fighting! Look how many of our own have fallen! It's not worth it…I'm done."

Other cats began to cross over to the Jellicle side, until Sillabub and Zazor were the only ones left. Sillabub took a deep breath, and crossed over. Zazor let out a roar of anger, "TRAITOR!"

Sillabub flinched at his words. "Let it go, Zazor." Macavity said firmly. "Put the past behind you."

Zazor growled, "NEVER!"

And then he lunged at Macavity, who knocked him aside with ease. He stood, too angry to speak in front of the Jellicles who would not fight him back. "Cowards!" He cried, "You're all cowards!"

Suddenly, a demonic gleam appeared in his eyes. "I don't need you!" He growled, "I don't need any of you! I can kill the old man myself!"

And with that, he disappeared.

Everyone, Jellicles and Henchcats alike, turned to look at Macavity. He seemed to be in a state of shock. Bombalurina came forward, and hugged him. "Mac…What are we gonna do?"

He shook his head. "I…I don't know. Zazor isn't stupid enough to attack tonight…Let's just….rest, for now…Find the dead…They'll need to be buried…"

* * *

Everyone began the horrible task of collecting the dead. Among the fallen were Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, Asparagus, Alonzo, Plato, and several distorted Henchcats.

Just when they thought they had finished, Munkustrap ran towards Macavity, his eyes wide, and…Could those be tears? "Mac! It's…It's Tugger!" He panted.

They both ran to the outskirts of the Junkyard, where Tugger's secluded den was located. Tugger was lying in a puddle of blood, his breathing labored. Macavity knelt beside his brother. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Tugger gave a weak smile, "You're just jealous because I got all the girls."

Macavity smiled back, a lump in his throat. Tugger's eyes flickered. "Tell…Tell Bomba that…I'm sorry…"

His face froze as those last words escaped his lips.

At that moment, Bombalurina ran into the den that she used to know so well. "Mac! I…"

She came to an abrupt halt, staring at Tugger's lifeless body. "Oh my Everlasting cat…" She whispered.

Her eyes filled with silent tears. Macavity stood up, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, trying to quiet the sobs that were rising. "I…I never told him how...how sorry I was!"

Macavity ran his paw through her fur, "Shh…" He whispered, "He knew…He knew…"

As they stood together, Munkus dragged Tugger's body out of the den. "I feel so terrible!" Bomba cried, "It's all my fault…"

"No, it's not…It's mine…"

A soft voice cut through the sobs. Bombalurina and Macavity looked up. A small figure had emerged from the den entrance.

Sillabub looked very tiny at this moment. Neither of the other cats had ever seen her without a look of bloodlust in her eyes. At this moment, they could see how very young she really was. Why, she couldn't have been any older than Graci! She was actually quite cute, and looked so sad that Bomba was tempted to run forward, and give her a hug. Sillabub looked up at them, and her eyes filled with tears, "I killed my brother."

Bomba's paws flew to her mouth. Macavity simply stared. "I was foolish…I…I wish I could take it back! I wish…I wish that I was dead. My brother was…Zazor told me it was all going to work out in the end…He used to tell me stories about the Jellicles…That they gave us up just because we were the smallest. Zazor always cared for me, and I wanted to help! I loved him!"

Graci was listening from the entrance of the den, and was taken completely aback by this statement. It seemed almost alien that anyone could love Zazor. Ever since she had witnessed the nights carnage, she had made an oath to herself that she would never kill again, and now she knew that even if she got the chance to kill Zazor, she wouldn't be able to do it.


	23. Pain

Graci slept alone in her favorite clearing that night. It was the place where she had first met Macavity, and where her mother had heroically gone with him to protect her. Of course, Graci wasn't really sleeping. How could she sleep? At least 10 cats were dead, and she had an inescapable feeling that it was all her fault. She gazed up at the sky, at the stars that gave the Junkyard a dim, but beautiful glow.

She looked down at her paws and, to her great surprise, her right paws was glowing bright red! It only glowed when Macavity was near…Didn't it?

* * *

Macavity and Bombalurina lay next to each other on a hill, looking up at the same stars. It seemed ironic that this peace took place the same night as such horrible carnage. Tomorrow, all the bodies would be buried and mourned, whether they were Henchcats or Jellicles. The sudden unity of the two groups amazed both of the cats.

Suddenly, a flash of red light cut through the night. "Zazor." Macavity snarled.

"Graci!" Bomba cried.

They both jumped up, and ran towards the light, to where the cats were already clustered, watching a peculiar scene play out. Zazor was standing opposite Graci, looking quite pathetic, and confused. Graci looked absolutely livid, but not because of Zazor. Her paw was glowing red, and Graci was struggling to keep it down at her side, to keep it from pointing at Zazor. The paw seemed to have developed a magic of its own, and Graci had no control over its desire to kill the Tom who had turned her world upside down. But Graci was fighting it.

"NO!." She cried, as she forced it down. In spite of her continued struggling, the paw rose another inch. "NO!" Graci screamed, "I WILL NOT KILL HIM!"

Zazor stared at her blankly. "You should…" He whispered. All anger had left his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Graci…"

He closed his eyes. At that moment, Graci lost control, and her paw snapped up. A bolt of red lightning shot forward, and blew a hole straight through Zazor's chest. He swayed for a moment, his eyes wide with shock, blood pouring from his chest. Then he fell, crashing to the ground, and all was silent…

"…Zazor?"

A small voice came from the stunned crowd. "Zazor? ZAZOR?!"

Never before had a voice sounded so pained. It was the kind of pain that neither injury, nor blood could cause. Little Sillabub ran to her brother's side, er eyes soaked with tears, crying a name that the owner could not hear. "Zazor! ZAZOR! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK!"

Tears streamed down her face as she laid her head over her brother's chest, her body shaking with sobs. Graci could only stare at the horror she had done…


	24. Second Chances

**Well, this is it. The final chapter....Yikes, huh? I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel, or not, I'm going to need your help on that.

* * *

**The following day, the Jellicle Ball was finally finished. The time soon came for a cat to be chosen to ascend to the Heaviside layer. Old Deuteronomy consulted with Munkustrap quietly in the corner as the others waited anxiously. Then, Munkustrap turned to the rest of the Jellicles. "It has been decided…"

He turned to look over to where the kittens were sitting. Specifically, he looked over to where two of the little kittens were sitting. Then, everyone knew. Gracietta and Sillabub stood up together, and began to walk over to the Jellicle leader. A new life was calling them…

* * *

**Well, that was it! The story is over... *Sniffle* But no tears now. There are two questions I'd like you to answer for me when you review, if you please. Oh, how terrible! I'm asking YOU to write a few sentaces after I wrote over 20,000 words! Please. It's not THAT hard. Anyway, here they are...**

**1. Should I write a sequel? If so, do you have any ideas for a plot? :D**

**2. PLEASE, OH PLEASE give me a review of the WHOLE story. Thankys! I just want to know how I could have done things differantly, and what things you liked.**

**Thank you all, and see you in the next story!  
**


	25. A Note From Your Lovely Authors

**ALRIGHT! After millions….Or maybe more like 20….REQUESTS! We are going to write a sequel! At some points soon… :P This sequel will focus mainly on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. I know what you're thinking! Wait! You say, Jerrie and Teazer were hardly even in this story?! What could you do with a sequel with THEM?! Ye of little faith! We have a plan! **

**SPOLIERS FOR LOVE OF LARCENY!! Okay, the thing is, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were Henchcats. We all knew that. But, now that everything in the life of an evil cat has gone topsy tervy, Rumpleteazer had decided that both she and her brother will move to the Junkyard- Permanently. Okay, so what? Well, thieving isn't exactly okay in the Junkyard, so both young robbers will have to quiet cold turkey. Mungojerrie….Eh, he's not so excited about that. And Teazer? Giving up thieving for her means giving up something that nobody else has ever known about her….And it's killing her. MWAHAHAHAHA! Let us know what you think, eh? Of course, all our favorite characters will still be here! Fear not! But I'm only gonna write this thingy if I get AT LEAST 10 yeses to it, got it?! SO GET YOUR HOT LITTLE HANDS ON THAT KEYBOARD!!!**


End file.
